


The Nine Trials of D.I.C.E

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, D.I.C.E really don't like Shuichi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Id hate to make anyone uncomfortable so ill definitely make sure tag better in the future, Its honestly not meant to be abusive but ive been told to tag it, Kokichi give Shuichi a hickey in his sleep in the final chapter, Kokichi has a dirty sense of humor sometimes, M/M, Shuichi and Kokichi are fluffy, seriously they are hugging every other scene, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara finally has his soulmate. He loves Kokichi Ouma with all his heart and finally is about to go on his first date with him after a week of dating. However, how will Shuichi handle the trials Kokichi's organisation, D.I.C.E, are about to throw at him? Will he win their approval, or will he never been allowed to see Kokichi again?





	1. Our first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOULMATE AU IS BACK!
> 
> I have been so excited to share this story with you all! I've been so in love with this au that I even have a few one shots after this story too (That's right, we're getting a part 3 (which is thanks to a friend), a part 4 (if I can manage it) and a part 5 (I want to explore Kaede's soulmate too which will probably be a one shot too as Kaede is not oblivious as Shuichi).
> 
> Thank you Natsumiheart for continuing to be my beta! I'm so glad you like the plan and are continuing to help me in this project!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for your patience!
> 
> Now for fan art since part one ended!
> 
> ahwait-no-yes drew a little comic of Kaede reacting to the news of Shuichi and Kokichi getting together: https://ahwait-no-yes.tumblr.com/post/185267529939/how-artists-colour-constistently-i-will-never-know
> 
> karakvs drew a WHOLE COMIC OF THE CONFFESSTION! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH IT STILL: https://karakvs.tumblr.com/post/185279033850/a-small-and-quick-lil-comic-of-chapter-17-from
> 
> Carnatus drew a bunch of Kokichi's and one of them was soulmate Kokichi!  
> Instagram version: https://www.instagram.com/p/Byp5OaIJ59B/  
> Tumblr subbmitted version: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185588404719/carnatus-was-kind-enough-to-submit-this-art-of
> 
> Personifiedfangirl did some Sprite edits! I'm in love!:  
> Shuichi and Kokichi neutral sprites: https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/185633264712/ive-shown-this-on-discord-so-dont-mind-me  
> Kokichi happy sprite: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185930233859/personifiedfangirl-nobody-me-sprite-edit
> 
> Rikuzoldyck drew Kokichi's soulmark if it was Heart shaped: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/185770524532/this-is-my-first-interpretation-of-soulmarks-in
> 
> Rikuzoldyck also drew Kokichi in his over shirt!: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185492307174/this-art-was-submitted-by-rikuzoldyck-ive-said
> 
> Rikuzoldyck also drew Shuichi’s back so we can see his soulmark (Kokichi is very happy)  
> Traditional version: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/185771108492/me-why-am-i-drawing-this-in-the-dark-kokichi  
> Digital version: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185976572504/umm-i-had-time-patience-a-mouse-sai

Shuichi Saihara woke up to find a purple human shaped lump on his chest.

Shuichi sighed as he knew for a fact that said purple lump had not been there the night before when he has gone to bed because they insisted they had a ‘Super important conference meeting to attend’. He looked down at the asleep male and just smiled, moving a few strands of hair that were trying to go into his open mouth behind his ears and wiping away his drool with his finger.

Kokichi Ouma had broken in yet again and stolen another pair of pjs he owned. Shuichi was contemplating on just buying his boyfriend a pair of his own to keep in his wardrobe before he remembered the conversation he’d had with him a few days earlier.

_“Nope! I don’t want you buying me new clothes with your money Shumai! Besides.... they won’t smell like you.... But that’s a lie~ I’m not the type of creepy boyfriend who loves to be wrapped in clothes that smell like his soulmate!....Nope, not at all!... Stop looking at me like that Shuichi!”_

Shuichi giggled as he remembered the clear blush on Kokichi’s cheeks.... and the fact he got a pillow to the face a few seconds later as the leader accused him of having a stupid grin on his face. It hadn’t hurt, and he was just happy he had a boyfriend who liked doing sweet things, he just knew that said boyfriend would never admit to it. The notorious liar would deny it until the day he died… in public anyway. 

Shuichi shuffled slowly in his bed so he wouldn’t disturb Kokichi, carefully moving himself so he was lying beside him so he could gaze at his features more.

He delicately moved another strand of hair behind his ear, _‘He looks so peaceful like this.... I really hope he wasn’t out too late with D.I.C.E again. He needs to sleep more.... but I can’t really judge him in that area..... but I also can’t deny, I love it when he surprises me like this. He always helps me sleep better when he’s here so I’m grateful.... but if he was to hurt himself... No, I shouldn’t think like that.’_

Shuichi stopped his brain as he gazed at the soulmark on Kokichi’s forehead. So many memories were connected with that mark. Some that made Shuichi’s chest tighten with sadness, others that made his soul sore with joy. It had been a long road to get where they were, but Shuichi would do it all over again if he had too.... maybe with just less crying. Thinking about it now, if he ever made Kokichi cry like that again he would never be able to forgive himself.

Shuichi traced the mark with his finger, _‘... I really love him.... It took me a while to realise it, but I’m so glad I did. He... He is the most perfect person in the world... He’d so call me a sappy romantic if he was awake right now...’_

Shuichi removed his hand as he wrapped his arms around the purple head’s small frame and pulled him close. He couldn’t stop himself as he lightly ghosted his lips on the mark. He kissed it several times, not being able to restrain himself as he loved Kokichi that much.

“...You should be careful, Shumai...”

Shuichi jolted slightly at the voice. He pulled back and looked at the mischievous glint in the one violet eye that was open.

“Disturbing a supreme leader? How very naughty of you Shuichi, Nishishi! I need my sleep so I can order people around. How can I do that half asleep? Well? Answer me peasant!”

Shuichi sighed with a small smile on his face, “Morning Kichi. I hope you slept well.”

Kokichi smiled as he sat up, “Hmmm, I don’t know.... but that’s a lie. Nishishi, I always sleep better when I have you in my arms my beloved detective. You’re the best little spoon ever!.... Or is that the lie... guess you'll just have to interrogate me with hugs and kisses to find out!"

Kokichi leaned in and kissed Shuichi’s cheek, “I’ll forgive you for disturbing me as you’re so adorable in the morning. Your hair is a mess but somehow it’s still cute! Especially that little strand at the top!”

Shuichi blushed as he pulled Kokichi into a tight hug.

Kokichi’s eyes opened wide for a second before he hugged Shuichi back, “When did my detective get so clingy? Hmmmm, well I don’t mind. I love it when you’re like this. Makes me never want to leave you.”

Shuichi pulled back as his remembered something important, his face becoming serious. 

“...What time did you break in.”

Kokichi laced his fingers behind his head, “I broke in at one.... but that’s a lie! I didn’t break in at all as I just used the key you gave me my beloved!”

Shuichi sighed as he placed one hand on the bridge of his nose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in mild frustration. 

“Why are you like this....” Shuichi uttered, barely audible to the other male. 

Kokichi sniggered as he placed a finger to his lips, “I find breaking and entering fun and amusing Shumai, especially when it’s your room. Sneaking in during the night... it’s a rush!”

Shuichi pouted as he squished Kokichi’s cheeks together, “... How many times have I told you that I hate you being out that late?!”

Kokichi just pouted, “Itch shont my fault D.I.C.E needchs darkchness to do our evil doingshs.”

Shuichi sighed as he quickly kissed Kokichi’s pouting lips and let go of his face, blush quickly forming, “.... Just.... be careful.”

Kokichi sniggered as he touched his own lips, “I always am.... Don’t worry so much, I told you we don’t do anything serious. Now how about another kiss from my beloved! I'm still tired but your energising kiss will help me!”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes.

Kokichi then grabbed his phone to look at the time, “... Hey Shumai?”

Shuichi, who was stretching his arms out to finish waking up, turned with a questioning raised brow.

Kokichi beamed, “I want to go on a date with you today....”

Shuichi cheeks had a slight tint of pink as he smiled, “... I’d like that Kichi. It is the weekend again.... Now that I think about it, it’s been a week since we both confessed... this will be our first official date too.”

Kokichi’s own face started to heat up slightly, “Wow, my darling Shuichi has made it to a week! I thought you’d be bored of me by now.... but that’s a lie! You could never grow tired of me could you? You wove me too much aftew aww!”

Shuichi just leaned his head on Kokichi’s shoulder, ignoring his boyfriends cutesy voice, “I do...”

Kokichi’s face completely turned red then, “...Sappy romantic.”

Shuichi laughed ever so slightly as he put a hand to his chin, “Karaoke was fun.... but it would be nice to do something more coupley today. We haven’t really been alone together since our confession so I want today to be good. It would be sweet to hang out just the two of us without school getting the way… so many mock exams.”

Kokichi’s mischievous grin returned to his face, “Just the two of us hey.... are you thinking of taking me to a love hotel... Shu-i-chi~ Do you want to do something like that where we get all hot and sweaty~”

Shuichi’s face turned the colour of a tomato as he sat up like a bullet, “WHAT! NO! Kichi... w-we’ve only been dating for a week! It’s far too soon for that!”

Kokichi pouted dramatically, “Oh.... but I wanted to role play as a phantom thief who gets caught and handcuffed by a sexy detective."

Shuichi was frozen as Kokichi placed both his hands on his chest and tried to push him down, his voice dropping to a more sensual tone, "That’s the perfect situation for us to play for when I shove it up your b-”

Kokichi was cut off by Shuichi shoving him off the bed and onto the floor. His ears and neck and chest had now turned the same colour as his face.

Kokichi just sniggered, “Nishishi~ I was obviously kidding! Come on Shuichi, I’m not ready to do that either, I just wanted to see your face get all red. It amuses me after all. I'm not a pervert like the bitchlet.”

Kokichi’s face morphed into a demonic smile as he stared up at Shuichi, “Now get me off the floor this instant. Don’t make me call my organisation to come kill you.”

Shuichi took a few breaths to calm his beating heart as he lifted his boyfriend off the floor and onto the bed once more, holding him close to his chest as he did.

“Come on Kichi. Stop it with the face. You know it doesn’t work on me. I know for a fact you won't kill me either.”

Kokichi’s face changed as his giggled, “Really? I’m off the floor so I think you’re lying Mr Detective. Clearly it did work! Nishishi~”

Shuichi sighed as he moved more hair behind Kokichi’s ears, looking at him fully in the dark purple pools of his eyes. Those eyes held so many mysteries that Shuichi was looking forward to solving. Every one different from the last. To a detective, he could help but be drawn into them. 

“... Seriously, no lies. Where would you like to go today, Kichi?” Shuichi stated as he continued to lose himself in Kokichi. 

Kokichi gave Shuichi a heartfelt smile as he lifted his hands to his lips, giving them a small kiss, “Honestly.... I want you to surprise me. As long as I’m with you I don’t care where you take me Shuichi. Everywhere is special as long as you’re holding my hand.”

Shuichi smiled at the leader before cupping his face. He leaned and captured Kokichi’s lips with his own. Kokichi jolted in surprise, but soon relaxed and melted into his boyfriends caring touch.

He felt so safe.

Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips slightly as he took control, leaning Shuichi back down on the bed, more gently and heartfelt this time. Shuichi just smiled as he held his boyfriend in his arms, letting him lead as he also parted his lips slightly to show Kokichi he trusted him. He was blushing, but he wasn’t embarrassed, he was just happy Kokichi wanted to kiss him like this. 

The sparks they were feeling down their spines felt wonderful as they kissed, now more experienced after their first week of being boyfriends. Both of them felt far less awkward since their first kiss, however they both knew that despite how inexperienced they had been, that was still the most emotional kiss they'd shared and they'd always remember it for as long as they were together. 

Kokichi pulled away first panting slightly, needing oxygen, before leaning his forehead on Shuichi’s.

“I love you so much... you know that right?”

Shuichi smiled.

“I know.... I love you too Kichi…. More than anything.”

Just as Kokichi was about to claim Shuichi’s lips again to kiss him more passionately in a moment of bravery, the bedroom door burst open.

“Come on you lovebirds. Quit making out and get out of bed before you miss breakfast.”

Both boys turned to look at Kaede, standing in the doorway holding a spatula.

Kokichi sighed as he sat up on Shuichi’s chest, clear annoyance on his face, “Thanks for that Akamatsu-chan! I was this close to finally getting a kiss with tongue and you ruined it! I could have you kidnapped for that!”

Kaede just rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah... it’s not like you’re never going to get one. Shuichi will french it up at some point, as soon as he’s studied how to do it to get some confidence that is.”

Shuichi covered his face with his hands, “Please stop talking about me as if I’m not here!”

Shuichi moved so Kokichi got off him before he quickly swung his legs off the bed, “I’m going to use the bathroom!”

Kokichi sniggered, “Oh don’t be like that Shuichi, I’m just glad it wasn’t Momota-chan or Maki-roll this time! They’d probably jump to the conclusion that I stole your innocence and attack me.... I mean I plan too, but all in good time.”

Shuichi blushed harder as he slipped his slippers on, “... Kichi please... it’s far too early so please stop talking about.... that...”

Kaede sniggered, “Ouma-kun, I don’t think they really care about what you two get up to.”

Shuichi blushed as he quickly turned back to Kokichi and kissed him on the lips. It was short and he pulled away before sprinting to the bathroom.

Kaede just laughed at Kokichi’s crimson face, “.... Are you sure you’re ready for next level kissing if your brain fails after a peck like that?”

Kokichi growled as he threw a pillow at her, “Mind your business piano master!”

Kaede continued to laugh at Kokichi. The girl was normally kindhearted, but Kokichi knew how mischievous she could get ever since him and Shuichi had started to date. She loved her friend and had threatened Kokichi when he was going to far with his pranks, but now she acted like the couple was her main source of entertainment. 

Kokichi couldn’t help but think to himself, _'We need to find you your soulmate… I can't take much more of this… what if she did walk on us?! I want me and Shuichi’s first time to be… special, intimate… get it together, there's no way you can even think about that now.'_

It was then that they both heard Shuichi singing from the bathroom. Kokichi loved hearing his boyfriend, but was not impressed by the song choice. 

_Tell me where our time went_

_A_ _nd if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty, I can_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Kokichi facepalmed, "'I'm not an emo' he says when I clearly hear him singing that…. Curse your sexy voice!"

Kaede sighed, "He must be in a good mood… still, I'm glad he's happy. You have no idea how bad he gets when you aren't here… so much moping."

Kokichi winced at that one. He knew for a fact that Maki and Kaito would purely blamed him for that one and not Shuichi. 

Kaede leaned against the door as she smiled to herself, "He's sleeping better and his coffee intake has gone down. Ouma-kun, thank you for that, it's all because of you he's changed. I may love teasing you, but I really am happy you're in his life."

Kokichi's eyes widened as he gave Kaede a faint smile. This was the main reason he liked the girl. She understood him, and she understood Shuichi. 

The girl then sniggered, "Now hurry and get dressed… and don't get distracted by his lips when he gets back."

Kokichi rolled his eyes as Kaede finally closed the door. He could still hear Shuichi’s singing even with the door closed. 

Kokichi, now he was finally alone, sighed. He quickly pulled out his phone again and started to type a message to the D.I.C.E group chat.

**Fearless Leader:** Operation is now in progress, everyone get into your positions.

****Fearless Leader:** It’s time to start ‘The Nine Trials of D.I.C.E’...**

Kokichi locked his phone and put it down on the bed next to him as he looked out the window.

_‘Good luck Shumai... I really hope you pass...’_

* * *

“My beloved is wearing the gift I got him! You know how to make me happy don’t you!”

Shuichi blushed slightly as Kokichi stared at his neck. The new choker his boyfriend had gotten him was comfortable, and he loved the silver cross with the black chains coming off the leather strap, it was just said boyfriend’s look that was making him blush.

Kokichi sat in the fifth chair now permanently at the dining table, smiling happily.

“Shumai, you look so seductive wearing that.”

Shuichi blushed harder as Kokichi started playing with the charm, lightly tickling his neck as he did.

Shuichi looked away as he tried to will the blush off his face, “I think I preferred it when you called me an emo. Calling me seductive.... you’re completely wrong…. Not to mention, it’s embarrassing.”

Kokichi laughed he got out of the chair Shuichi got him and sat on his lap, draping his arms around Shuichi's neck.

Kokichi’s face became neutral as he placed a hand on Shuichi's chin and looked into his golden grey questioning eyes, “I’m not wrong Shuichi. You’re amazing.... stop selling yourself short.... you are seductive in my eyes.”

Shuichi blushed harder as he looked away, “... Yeah... I actually miss being called an emo.”

“Ouma stop it! It’s breakfast time for crying out loud!”

Kokichi turned to look at Kaito who just sat down at the table. The astronaut in training was rubbing his eyes trying to keep his comments to himself and failing.

Kaito then looked up with a slight smile, “I can call you an emo if you want Shuichi?”

Shuichi laughed nervously, “That's not quite what I meant Momota-kun.... But I appreciate the thought.”

Kokichi just hugged Shuichi, “Hmmm... I suddenly remembered something Momota-chan.... I DON'T CARE! Nishishi! I love my seductive Shumai in the choker I got him!”

Kokichi face became chilling as he leaned towards Kaito, “Are you being homophobic Momota-chan?”

Kaito just gave up then, “It’s too early to deal with this. You know I fucking ain’t Ouma! If Shuichi is happy I don’t care.... just please tone it down....”

Shuichi laughed nervously again before looking at his choker once more, “.... It is really nice Kichi.... thank you....”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up as he turned back to Shuichi. He buried his face in Shuichi’s neck and nuzzled it affectionately, “I love you so much, my hopeless detective.”

Shuichi’s face turned red again as he hugged Kokichi tightly, _‘He’s so cute!.... But I wish Kichi would stop playing with it.... I don’t want him to break it after spending so much money on it...... I mean, I don’t know how he got the money in the first place and I don’t think I want to.’_

Kaede finally entered with omelettes, “Okay everyone! Breakfast is served!”

Kokichi immediately sat up and smiled, “Shumai! Please feed me! My body has been hit with a paralysis spell and I can’t move!”

Shuichi just sighed as he cut up part of Kokichi’s food and held the fork out.

“Open wide... and chew properly this time.”

Kokichi quickly ate the food on the fork before chewing happily, “Mmmmm, tastes even better when your soulmate gives it to you.”

Shuichi’s face became love struck as he just melted at the words, “... Er... Kichi... its...um.... I love you even more.... when you make cute faces like that......”

Kokichi started to laugh as a blush crept onto his face. He started kissing Shuichi’s nose, making the blue head laugh softly.

Kaede smirked, “Should us three leave while you have a make out session on the table?”

Both boys froze as they turned to look at the other three people at the table. Kaede was smirking, Kaito was looking at Shuichi with a slight look of disapproval that said ‘I expected better from you bro’ while Maki, who had appeared from nowhere, was gritting her teeth and trying to stop herself from throwing her spoon at Kokichi’s head.

Kokichi’s blush grew as he jumped back into his chair and ate his food in silence, obviously a little embarrassed Kaito and Maki had seen him in such a state blissful state. Sure he loved to tease them, but he didn’t want them to see him look that happy.

Shuichi just lowered his head as he ate his own omelette, wishing the earth would swallow him up. He wasn't embarrassed to be seen doing cute stuff with Kokichi, it was the judging stares that reminded him of his past. It was a major source of paranoia for him after all. 

Kokichi’s silence was short lived however. As soon as the blush was gone he got an evil twinkle in his eye right as Kaito was drinking his juice.

“Hey, Shuichi, are we going to that love hotel again? I’m still weak in the knees from the time before.”

Kaito spat out his drink as Maki aimed the bread knife at Kokichi.

“... Do you want to die?... Then shut up before I shut your mouth for you.”

Kaito looked concerned, “Tell me he’s lying Shuichi!”

Shuichi blushed and glared at his friend slightly, “Wha-... Of course he’s lying!”

Kaede sniggered, “I’m not sure I believe that... you too were awfully close this morning.... Pffff.”

“Wha, I... Er.... AKAMATSU-SAN!” Shuichi managed to spit out.

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi, this... right here.... this is why I like you Akamatsu-chan! High five!”

The two imps laughed as they celebrated their victory.

Shuichi gritted his teeth for a second before he started to speed eat his breakfast.

 _‘I just want to get to the date already! I want to be alone with Kichi.... AND NOT IN THE WAY HE KEEPS TEASING ME ABOUT.’_ Shuichi mentally shouted as he finished his food.

* * *

“Shuichi! I need the toilet!”

Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi who was being overly dramatic with holding his legs together, doing a weird sort of dance.

Shuichi sighed a little, “Er... well the department store is close by... I believe it has a toilet. If you can’t hold it until we get to the movies or bowling we can go there first? I mean, those were the ideas I had for our first date.”

“Those ideas sound terrible.... but that’s a lie.” Kokichi stated with a smile before shuffling again.

“But yeah, toilet stop first my beloved.”

Shuichi nodded as they headed inside. Within seconds of seeing the toilets, Kokichi was off like a bullet, jogging as fast as he could while still keeping his legs together. It was an odd sight to behold.

“Shit! Out of the way losers!” Kokichi yelled as he pushed the door open.

Shuichi sniggered slightly before he sighed and opened his phone.

_‘We’ve got twenty minutes until the next showing of the Phantom Thief Rei movie... I really hope he hasn’t seen it already.’_

As Shuichi started noting down other possible date ideas he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Shuichi looked down to see a small girl with her blonde hair in twin tails.

The girl looked up, “I’m sorry mister... but.... I can’t find my mummy.... I (sniff) don’t know what to do.”

Shuichi’s detective side immediately kicked in, “Okay... have you talked to a member of staff? Someone who works here?”

The girl shook her head, “... (sniff) I don’t think I can.... I.... They scare me a little..... You just... you remind me of my big brother....”

Shuichi crouched down so he was level with her, “Do you remember where you last saw her?”

The girl shook her head, “I (sniff).... I was too distracted by the soft toys... (sniff) I’m never going to see her again.... Please mister... help me find her.....”

Shuichi looked at the toilets for a second, _‘Kichi is still in the toilet.... No... I’ll just have to text him.... I can’t let this girl cry.... I have to help.... A detective has to help anyone who needs assistance.... I mean... finding missing pets is my specialty… a parent shouldn't be much different... I can do this.’_

Shuichi nodded, “Okay, I’ll help. Make sure you stick to me okay. I just got to text someone first.”

The girl nodded, “(sniff) I’m sorry I distracted you from your date.... I hope your girlfriend isn’t to upset.”

Shuichi froze for a second as he thought, _'Should I correct her?... Is it my place to… her mum and dad might not have talked to her about sexuality yet…. Dammit… this topic is hard to talk about…. Maybe I should but not make a big deal out of it.'_

Shuichi sighed as he pulled his phone out, “...Er... my.... um... my boyfriend will understand hopefully. He would do the same in this situation... I’m sure...”

The girl’s eyes widened, “Oh... He sounds like a nice guy....”

Shuichi blushed as he finished his quick text, “... Yeah... anyway, let’s go find your mum.”

The girl nodded as she held Shuichi’s hoodie sleeve.

* * *

“I still can’t find her... Wahhhhhhh.”

Shuichi crouched down again, “Hey, don’t cry.... Maybe we can ask the staff if they can announce you're lost so your mum hears and can find you?”

The girl continued to cry so Shuichi pulled out a tissue and passed it to her.

“I’m sorry.... but please, don’t give up.”

The girl took the tissue and dried her eyes, “Thank you mister.”

The girl smiled at Shuichi then, “You really are kind mister.... helping a girl like me....”

Shuichi smiled as he patted her head, “It’s my job to help.”

“Are you trying to steal my man again?”

Shuichi turned to see his boyfriend glaring, but it wasn’t at him.

Kokichi stormed up to the girl and pulled a dark smile, batting Shuichi’s hand off her.

“Arisa.... what have I told you about keeping your hands off him...”

Shuichi was lost.

The girl simply turned off the water works and spoke with a less childish voice.

“Oh come now Ko, I already said I wasn’t going to steal him. Whatever belongs to the boss is under his protection after all.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, _‘Boss... so that means...’_

Arisa simply pulled a checkered scarf from her pocket and tied it around her neck, “Anyway, I think it’s time I met this so called soulmate for real!”

Arisa turned to Shuichi and curtsied, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Saihara Shuichi. My name is Ouma Arisa, but you can call me Arisa. After all, you already know an Ouma and we don’t want it to get confusing. I am one of the members of D.I.C.E, the prank group my brother here made.”

Shuichi finally got what was going on, “So what happened just now was....”

Arisa smiled, “Yep, you just passed my trial with flying colours! I knew you could do it! My personality test was too see if you would help someone you didn’t know, and see if you admitted if you had a boyfriend. I knew you could do it! After all, I was the only one who liked you before this all kicked off. You make my brother happy and that’s all that matters!”

Shuichi looked at the girl before him, _‘Arisa... come to think of it, Arisa was the name of the girl that Harukawa-san said Kokichi protected. The one that he became a liar to protect. I better keep my mouth shut about this...’_

Shuichi just turned to his boyfriend who was trying to fake whistle, “Kichi.”

Kokichi smiled innocently, “Yes Mr Detective?”

“... This was never going to be our first official date was it. You planned this all from the very start.”

Kokichi laced his hand behind his head, “Whaaaaat, noooooo. I never texted my organisation to tell them to start the trials.... what kind of person do you think I am. I would never lie about this.”

Shuichi sighed as he bowed to Arisa, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Arisa smiled, “I’m sorry that Ko lied about your date. I’ll make sure he makes it up to you when you have your first real date. Unfortunately you now have to come with me.”

Shuichi sighed again with exasperation, “Where is my boyfriend dragging me off too if you don’t mind me asking.”

Arisa smiled, “D.I.C.E headquarters of course! We need a proper stage for these trials!”

Shuichi nodded as he looked serious, “I’ll do my best to pass all ten thousand trials.”

Arisa face froze before she started to laugh, “Ten thousand! Saihara-san, there’s only nine. D.I.C.E is only made up of ten people.”

Shuichi sighed as he looked at Kokichi, “Nine people.... you had me worrying over these trials when there’s only nine.”

Kokichi scoffed, “There's Ten members! Ten including me my beloved. But I didn’t lie.”

Kokichi smiled warmly, “To me, each of them is worth a thousand people... so overall there are ten thousand members, so technically not a lie.”

Arisa laughed, “What’s this! Ko being sappy! It’s so cute!”

“Can it you!” Kokichi said with a blush.

Shuichi realised another thing just then, _‘Harukawa-san.... she mentioned nine other people other than Kokichi in that story.... if I’m right then those nine people are the ones that make up the rest of D.I.C.E.... I can’t remember all their names but I’m sure of this.’_

Kokichi walked over to Shuichi, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Shumai, I’m sorry but you have to do these trials... It’s the only way. I had to prove myself to Momota-chan and Maki-roll, I've really turned down the teasing, despite my history with them my love.... I’ve done my best for your family... now please, do the same for mine.”

Shuichi smiled as he took Kokichi’s hand in his own, “... I’ll do my best Kichi. I... I want to... I want to get on with your family.”

Shuichi started to blush, “I... I want them to like me... I want them to let us be together.... I love you Kichi, so I'll do my best and fight for you.”

Kokichi blushed as he quickly kissed Shuichi before turning away, “... Come on Shuichi.”

Arisa smiled as Kokichi walked, “... You really are in love, aren't you? And Kichi? That's an adorable nickname… by any chance did you forbid him to call you Ko?”

“Shut it you! I’ll take your cake during our breaks, don't think I won't.” Kokichi stated as his blush crept to his ears.

“Pff, Liar.”

Arisa turned to Shuichi for a second, “Good luck. I’m rooting for you.”

She then whispered into Shuichi’s ear, “My test was the easiest.... the rest are going to push you to your limit... make the others change their minds about you... I know you can do it.”

Shuichi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _‘Change their minds about me?... What have I done? Do they hate me? I haven't even met them yet...’_

Arisa just smiled as she pulled Shuichi along.

* * *

Shuichi was very confused when the three of them stopped in front of a large rubbish container.

“Err... what do we do now?” He asked with a bemused look.

Kokichi grinned, “You cover your eyes my darling. I need to put in the password after all. If you pass all the trials you’ll win the code so I hope that gives you extra incentive, Nishishi~”

Shuichi sighed, "I just want to pass so I can be with you Kichi, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Shuichi then raises both his hands to his face so his eyes were covered. Arisa waved her hand in front of his face before flipping him off, giving Kokichi the thumbs up when she was certain he wasn't peaking.

Kokichi just smiled, _‘He so cute when he does what I ask him too…. But Arisa, you and I are going to have words about flipping him off...’_

Kokichi quickly patched in the numbers and the door swung open.

“You can open your eyes now Shumai.” Kokichi said with a smile.

Shuichi removed his hands and gasped.

“You really do have a secret base!” He said with admiration.

Kokichi blushed a little, “See... I told you I’m honest with you seventy percent of the time!”

The trio made their way inside, the lights coming on as they shut the door.

Arisa smiled as they turned the first corner, “This is so cool! The first time an outsider comes here and it’s your soulmate Ko! A detective no less!”

Kokichi laughed as they walked down the stairs towards the clown door, “Of course... not just any person earns the privilege to come here..... you have to be special. And he won’t spill our secret to the police, he cares about me too much for that... that was my plan all along after all... but that’s a lie! He didn't tell them about the hospital and the sweet shop, so I have my complete trust in him.”

Arisa sniggered, "He worked out we did that? Man he is sharp, definitely a perfect fit for you Ko! If he can handle an ass like you then I'm sure he'll pass."

Kokichi gasped, "How can you be so heartless! Maybe I should put you on the naughty step for your rudeness!"

Arisa rolled her eyes, "I'm two years younger than you bro… and if anyone is going on the naughty step it's you! How many times have you snuck out to go make out with your soulmate in the early hours of the morning? Takane is so going to smack you soon."

Kokichi flapped his hand in the air, "Nishishi, details like that aren't important. Besides, mum would never do something like that! She woves hew wittwe bwothew too much!"

Arisa snorted, "Really? This is Takane we're talking about. The only person who managed to beat up Shuu because he kept leaving his dirty socks on the dining room table."

Shuichi couldn’t stop his smile, _'They really are like brother and sister.'_

Kokichi stopped when they got to the door.

“Shuichi.”

“Yeah?”

Kokichi looked up with a serious look, “... Good luck.”

He opened the door into darkness. Him and Arisa slipped inside with the greatest of ease, Shuichi following close behind.

After the door shut they were still in darkness.

Shuichi squinted in the dark, _‘What is going on?’_

Suddenly a huge beam of light hit Shuichi, forcing him to cover his eyes.

A distorted voice came from all around him.

**“Saihara Shuichi, are you ready to enter hell!”**

Shuichi uncovered his eyes and looked above where the light was coming from.

He swallowed his fear as best he could, “... Yes... I am... I’ll go anywhere to show how serious I am about my soulmate.”

The voice was silent as the spotlight went off and the main lights came on.

Shuichi saw eight figures. A boy with a fringe who was holding a microphone, next to him was a tall tanned man who was grinning evilly, a small brunette who was giving him a glare that rivalled Maki’s, a boy with black hair that was neutral faced, a green haired boy who was unplugging the audio speaker with the help of a bald fat boy and a tall man with an afro. Finally was a girl with lilac pink hair. Shuichi could feel judging energy radiating from her. She wasn’t glaring like the brunette girl, but she still seemed more hostile.

She was about to speak when Arisa interrupted her.

“Earth to Ko! Is our vicious leader still in there? You look like a love sick puppy!”

Shuichi turned to look at his boyfriend. His breath left his body when he looked at his love struck eyes. He looked like he’d just heard the best thing in his life. It was similar to the look he had when they kissed for the first time.

Kokichi came back to reality and looked at his family before covering his face.

“I’m obviously acting you idiots! That didn’t get to me!”

When the group started laughing at him, Kokichi growled, “Stop looking at me! That’s an order!”

The tan man laughed, “Man boss! You whipped or something?”

Kokichi froze before he looked up at the man and flashed him his worst demonic face.

“Shut the hell up Shuu! Like hell I'm whipped!”

Shuichi looked at the man as another thing really clicked.

_‘That’s why he doesn’t call me Shu, it reminds him of his brother too much. I had my suspicious but now I know why.’_

Shuichi quickly took his shoes off and placed them on the rack with Arisa’s and Kokichi’s.

The oldest girl clapped her hands, “If you’re all done, I’d like to speak now.... if our boss will let me.”

Kokichi, now recovered, nodded to his subordinate.

She cleared her throat as she composed herself, “My name is Ouma Takane. Even though I don’t like you I give you permission to call me by my first name. Everyone has agreed to this too. Speaking of which, guys, we better do introductions.”

“I’ll go first!” Kokichi said with a grin.

Takane glared, “He knows who you are Ko!”

“Nishishi~”

Takane face palmed, “Someone else go first!”

The brunette scoffed, “Yuuhi....”

The green haired boy sighed, “Now now Yuuhi.... manners. Anyway, I’m Tori! Master cook!”

The tallest boy in the afro laughed, “She really is not happy with this... Haru, a pleasure to meet you Saihara-san.”

The fat boy bowed, “Buroda, thank you for making our boss happy.”

“But we get the final say! The name is Yamato and you better be ready for what is ahead.” The boy with a fringe said.

The black head nodded, “I wish you luck Saihara... Zensho... that’s my name.”

Shuu smiled, “And you know my name as boss just yelled at me. You’re like a twig mate.... you ain’t going to pass my trail!”

Takane smiled darkly, “Yes.... these trials are going to push your mind, body and spirit to the limit. I hope you are ready for this.... an emo like you will never pass!”

Shuichi glared as he stood right in the centre of Takane’s eye line.

“I’m ready for anything... and I’m not an emo....”

Takene folded her arms, "Alright then… LET THE TRIALS START!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support! I hope you look forward to the rest of these trials!
> 
> It's still so good to be back!


	2. So this is my evil organisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it's finally time for the first half of the trials! I hope you enjoy them! I did have to look up a few things but I still worry I got them wrong so please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> We have one piece of fan art this week! Rikuzoldyck drew Kaede! It's really cute and you should defiantly look: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/186129094629/i-just-love-how-you-portrayed-kaede-in-your-works
> 
> Next thing, I picked theme songs for Kokichi and Shuichi that I think fit them. I'll put them in the end of chapter notes ^_^

Shuichi didn’t know quite what to expect as he sat at D.I.C.E’s main table. The large room seemed to tower over him, intimidating the detective. It was larger than the school gym even.

Shuichi swallowed the small lump in his throat as he focused his eyes away from the eight other people at the table. They were staring at him, burrowing their glares into his very soul. All it did was remind him of a few years ago. Faces like this is what made him wear that old hat in the first place.

Shuichi flicked part of his hair over his eyes in an attempt to feel better, _‘Please hurry with getting changed Kichi.... I can’t take these looks.... I wish I had my hat right now...’_

Finally, both Arisa and Kokichi returned to the main room, now both in their D.I.C.E get ups.

Kokichi grinned as he sauntered in with all the confidence in the world, “Okay, your supreme leader of evil is now all ready! Let’s get this torture done… But that’s a lie!”

Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi, moving the hair out of his gaze. The second his eyes found his soulmate they opened wide, taking in Kokichi’s full appearance. Sure he’d seen Kokichi’s supreme leader outfit before, but he’d never seen it in its full glory. Shuichi stared at the military hat with a golden skull and wings on it before he shifted his gaze down to the long purple and black cape he had on. The bottom was ripped to pieces, but it fit the whole look Kokichi had. Evil villain was the perfect title for Kokichi when he was dressed like this.

Kokichi didn’t miss the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes, so he twirled around to let him see the full effect of the cape.

“Like what you see Shumai? Nishishi, you look like a hungry wolf right now!”

Shuichi, realising that he had been staring for far longer than was necessary, blushed as he looked away. He wasn’t trying to give his boyfriend the wrong idea, he just thought the outfit worked well.

Shuichi did smile however as a thought crossed his mind, “I wasn’t trying to stare.... I was just thinking that you really do look like some evil villain. But then I realised something else, you almost look like Rei from the manga you showed me. It... er.... it really suits you.”

Kokichi smiled as he placed a finger to his lips, “I am an evil villain Shuichi! You have finally fallen for my trap detective! Now I can dispatch you in a way I find most befitting! You won’t even escape when I start my great evil monologue that shows how crazy I am!.... Nishishi~ but that’s a lie! I wouldn’t monologue! I’m too smart for that!... But that’s just another lie.... or is it?!”

Arisa, who had a similar outfit but more in the style of a dress, rolled her eyes as she walked forwards, “Ko, are you here to flirt or are you here to observe the trials?”

Kokichi just laughed as he put his arms behind his head, “I’m here to do both!”

Arisa sighed as she addressed the whole room, “Okay! I will be observing along with the boss. As Shushu here has passed my trial I think it would be useful for us to have a referee that’s impartial. Ko here can't be referee for this reason so that role falls on me.”

Shuichi eyes widened as he started to become flustered, “S-shushu?”

Kokichi glared at his sister, “Are you trying to steal him again? Get your own soulmate!”

Arisa facepalmed, “I was just trying to be funny. Boss, you call him a nickname so I was just.... never mind.”

Arisa got back on track as she smiled, “We have a few rules that we have all agreed on. Number one, the boss may not help his soulmate at all during the trials. He is allowed a say when it comes to passing verdict, but other than that he has no power.... sorry Boss, but you did give us complete control on this.”

Kokichi pouted, “You’re so mean!”

The boy then sighed, “But you all have a point. I did give you that power. I wouldn’t be a good leader if I just changed my mind on the flip of a coin. A truly good leader respects his subordinates as he knows that they are the people who make him a good leader in the first place. I have to deal with my mistake with dignity.”

Arisa smiled as she continued, “Rule two, the person who made the trial gets final say in whether Saihara-san passes or fails. Rule three, if a trail is successfully completed, that person has to recognize that Saihara-san is fit for our Boss and is not allowed to ever force them apart.”

Arisa looked at Takane, “Takane, I need to hear you verbally agree to this.”

Takane nodded, “I agree to that.”

A small smile formed on her face however, _‘I won’t need to worry though.... this bastard will never pass my trial. I dug up everything I could and I know exactly how to expose him. Ko will never want to see him again by the time I’m done.’_

“Alright, rule four, Saihara-san is allowed a small break between each trail. No more than thirty minutes however. D.I.C.E’s one rule is no killing after all, we don’t want to kill Ko’s soulmate when we just want to test him.” Arisa announced, giving Shuichi a slight nod.

Arisa then smiled, “Finally, in the event Saihara-san should fail, he has to agree to never see or speak to Ko ever again. They’ll be allowed to see each other at school, but they cannot ever acknowledge one another. However, if he passes, we members of D.I.C.E shall welcome him. He will be given the password to our base and will be allowed to come and go as he pleases with no repercussions. He won’t be given full D.I.C.E status as only Ko can do that, but we all have to make peace with the fact that he makes Ko happy. I said this in rule three but I think it needs to be reiterated. ”

Arisa looked serious, “Do we all agree on these rules. Ko?”

Kokichi was completely emotionless before he nodded. Shuichi could tell he wasn’t happy, but he also knew that Kokichi wasn’t going to take back what he said. He gave his family these orders when he still didn’t know Shuichi. He was going to take full responsibility for his poor decision, even if the end result could possibly break his heart.

The rest of D.I.C.E all agreed and Arisa turned to Shuichi, “Saihara-san, we’re not monsters that are going to force you to do this. This is your final chance to back out. Granted if you do it will count as a failure, but you have to give consent if you really are ready. So, what is your answer?”

Shuichi stood up, “Arisa-san, I appreciate you giving me a final chance, but my mind is made up. I know you’re doing this for your boss, you want to make sure I won’t do anything to hurt him. Kichi told me about this the day we started dating and since then I knew what I was going to do. I will do these trials. No matter what happens I’ll do my best, and I will accept the consequences if I fail.”

Arisa nodded, “Okay Saihara-san.”

She then turned to the rest of D.I.C.E, “Now, have we decided what order we’re going in?”

Takane smiled, “We don’t have to, we’re letting luck decide his fate.”

The mum figure pulled out a mask from under the table that had small pieces of folded paper in them. She placed the mask down in front of Shuichi before she smirked.

“I am going last, but for the others you’re going to draw names. We like to be spontaneous after all, it’s less boring and I know Ko already has an idea to what each trial is like.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Of course you’re going last. You really are our mum after all!”

Takane’s smirk got darker as she glared at Shuichi, “You know what they say, you leave the toughest challenge for last. Like a final boss in a video game or adventure anime.”

Shuichi sweated at the look, _‘She really doesn’t like me. I feel like this hostility is for a reason... could it just be because she’s protective? Or have I really just done something to make her hate me.’_

Shuichi’s thoughts were interrupted however, “Hey! My trial is way tougher!”

Takane turned to Shuu and scoffed, “Please! You’re just going to spend your trial punching him.”

Shuu growled, “It’s way more than that! It’s going to be extremely more impressive than Tori’s at least!”

Tori head turned sharply, “Why are you bringing me into this.... and what the hell is that supposed to mean!”

Shuu laughed, “You’re just going to make him cook! That shit is easy!”

Tori stood up, “The fuck it is! Do you have any idea how much patience you need to have! Why don’t you try it tough guy!”

Shuu stood up, “You want to throw down! I’ll take you with one arm behind my back!”

Yuuhi banged the table, “How predictable have you guys gone! Do you put any thought into your ideas! Mine is way harder.”

Zensho remained neutral as he looked at his sister, “You make a trial about braiding hair?”

Yuuhi turned to the noirette, “Shut your mouth!”

Haru stood up, “Guys.... calm down.”

All five arguing members turned to the afro giant, “STAY OUT OF THIS!”

Shuichi looked at the chaos as the five siblings started to yell at each other, soon bringing the rest of the members into the squabble. Only him, Kokichi and Arisa weren’t involved.

Shuichi laughed nervously as he turned to his boyfriend, “Are they always like this?”

Kokichi sighed, “I want to lie by saying no, but this happens more often than you think.... especially recently. They love each other but sometimes our personalities clash... good thing I’m here. Give me a second.”

Shuichi smiled at the group, _‘They really are like a family. Only siblings argue like this…. I somehow can’t help but be a little jealous… No, I shouldn’t think like that. I have my friends and Kichi.’_

Shuichi watched as Kokichi stepped forwards, took a deep breath and put his fingers in his mouth.

_HWEH-OO-WIH_

The whole group stopped as they turned to Kokichi, covering their ears at how loud their leader had been.

Kokichi looked at them all with an evil smile, his voice dropping to the most threatening Shuichi had ever heard it, “Are you here to test my beloved or argue like fools? You call yourselves members of D.I.C.E, an organisation that's skilled and feared, but the first chance you all get you start bickering amongst yourselves. Seriously, do I need to discipline you all to remind you how to act?”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi with wide eyes, _‘.... When did my boyfriend get so dark? He doesn’t even go like this round Momota-kun. I guess this shows how much he takes being a leader seriously.’_

Kokichi continued to glare, “Right, now I want you all to apologise to Shuichi for being so rude. He is our guest.”

One by one the members of D.I.C.E reluctantly bowed to Shuichi and muttered an apology, but Kokichi wasn’t done.

“Right, now I want you to apologise to each other and mean it.”

This time D.I.C.E was far more friendly and vocal as they made peace with each other. When Kokichi was happy, he stopped glaring and his voice went back to it’s normal playful tone.

“Good! Now we’re all back and focused to where we should be. Let’s continue with these trials.”

Kokichi then turned to Shuichi and smiled, a slight mischievous glint in his eye, “Hmmmm, did that voice turn you on by any chance Shumai? I can use it in bed when I dominate you if you want?”

Shuichi turned bright red as he grabbed the mask from the table and pulled a name out. Kokichi just sniggered.

“I’m just kidding, Nishishi~ You looked so worried I just wanted to lighten the mood. So who did you get?”

Shuichi opened the paper, “Zensho-kun apparently.”

Zensho remained sill faced as he walked towards Shuichi. He quickly glared at his brother though causing Kokichi to laugh.

“I’m sorry for the crass joke Zensho. I know that you pretty much hate anything rude.”

Zensho sighed as Shuichi gave him a sympathetic look.

“At least we have one thing in common. You learn to tune them out when you’ve know him as long as I have. It’s funny, for someone who had no interest in ever dating or sleeping with anyone, you tell a lot of sex jokes boss.”

Kokichi shrugged, “You know that I just love getting laid.... but that’s a lie. Just because I never felt attraction to anyone before doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy messing with people by saying whatever filth comes into my head. Joking about it and actually doing it are very different. I’m not like the pig who does both.”

Zensho shook his head before he turned to Shuichi, “Anyway, Saihara, my trial will test your ability to look for hidden lies. You must beat me in a game of poker. Do you know the rules?”

Shuichi sighed, “I do. Not well but a friend of mine taught me... still don’t understand how teaching your friend to play poker helps with your gambling addiction but oh well.”

Zensho remained stone faced, “Well try and remember. You have three chances after all. You only have to beat me once to win.”

Shuichi sweated, “Let me guess, we’re not using chips for this.”

Zensho nodded, “The prize is Kokichi after all. We both bet my boss. Winner takes all.”

Kokichi gasped, “What am I to you both?! I’m not some floozy you can bet!”

Both Shuichi and Zensho sighed.

“That’s a lie! I know this is far too serious. Good luck Shumai, Zensho here is an expert at hiding his emotions. Just like me it’s hard to tell what he’s really thinking.”

Zensho nodded, “Okay. Are you ready?”

Shuichi took in a breath before nodding back, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Arisa took Zensho’s cards, “I’ll be the dealer as Kokichi is the prize.”

Kokichi smirked, “Want me to lie on the table? The betting items do that right? I can look all seducti-”

“That will not be necessary.” Zensho simple cut in.

Shuichi looked at the boy’s face. It was clear that the joke embarrassed him, but he could not find any tell.

Arisa passed the boys five cards.

Zensho froze, “.... I may have misjudged how difficult this is... how can I bluff when only two people are playing.... Great, my trial has now become luck based.”

Yuuhi scoffed, “I told you it wouldn’t work!”

Zensho looked at Shuichi, “Well, I want this to be quick so here’s what we’re going to do. We each have our five cards. We tell Arisa if we want to swap any cards. Then we show our hand. Best hand wins.... Kind of defeats the purpose of my trial but oh well."

Takane facepalmed, “You could have us help you?”

Zensho shook his head, “No, I messed up, I’ll take responsibility for it.”

Shuichi nodded in understanding as he looked at his cards, “I’ll still take this as a challenge. This is still a trail after all.”

Zensho remained stone faced, but Kokichi could tell that the boy was happy at that comment.

_‘One pair... maybe if I swap two cards I can try and get luck and get another pair?’_

Shuichi gambled but didn’t get a second pair. He sighed as Zensho swapped for one card.

“Now we show.”

Zensho revealed he had three fives. Shuichi lost with his pair of sevens.

Kokichi sighed, “Come on Shumai, you gotta try harder!”

Shuichi sighed in fear, “I’m trying. Luck has never really been a gift of mine.”

Kokichi smiled as he held Shuichi’s hand quickly, “Yes it is.... You have me after all.”

Shuichi blushed as he took his next five cards. This time he had three fours and two queens.

He tried to keep his face neutral, _‘This is a full house I believe... not the best card set but it still could help me win.’_

Shuichi shook his head at Arisa while Zensho swapped for one card. He had three eights and a king and a six.

Shuichi’s full house beat his three of a kind.

Zensho sighed, “If I had sorted my trial out better I bet I would have won.”

Kokichi sniggered, “You suck Zensho!”

Zensho actually glared, “I know you’re lying but it still hurts.... I had exams in my defence....”

Kokichi nodded, “And that’s more important. I want you and Arisa to get into a good high school after all.”

Zensho turned to Shuichi, “Even though I messed up, I thank you for not making fun of me. Therefore, you have won my approval. I won’t get between you and my boss.”

The black haired boy held his hand out to Shuichi. Shuichi smiled as he took it.

A huge shock went through him and he pulled his hand away.

Shuichi looked as Zensho smirked ever so slightly, revealing a joke shocker.

Shuichi heard the group laugh at him. Kokichi was holding his stomach, “Oh man! You should see your hair! That stand at the top is sticking up like an antenna right now!”

“Please tell me I didn’t just fail...” Shuichi asked, sweating slightly.

Zensho face was blank, “... You’re good. I just wanted to do something as my trial was a flop. I may be a man of few words, but I am still a member of D.I.C.E.”

Shuichi sighed in relief as he patted his hair strand down. Kokichi then wrapped his arms around his neck as he pulled him down.

“Well done my detective. You successfully won your prize... Aren’t you going to kiss me to make it official?”

Shuichi blushed as he turned to all the others in the room, “Er... Kichi.... I’m not really comfortable kissing you when I haven’t won your family’s approval yet.”

Kokichi pouted as the tears started, “What!.... wait.... is it because you don’t love me anymore?.... Shuichi that’s so mean!”

Before he started crying, Shuichi sighed and kissed Kokichi’s cheek before pulling away.

“Will that do for now?” He asked, his face bright red.

Kokichi smiled, his tears gone, “Okay mr soft spot, I’ll let that be enough.”

Arisa smiled, “Two trials down. Saihara-san, would you like a small break before the next one?”

Shuichi shook his head as he picked another name, “Thank you Arisa-san, but I think doing the next one now will be better. I don’t want to keep you all up to late after all.”

Shuichi pulled out a paper and opened it.

“Tori-kun.”

The green haired boy jumped up, “Well now! This trial has had a lot more thought put into it.... Zensho put your middle finger down. Now this way! To the kitchen!”

Everyone filed inside as Tori passed Shuichi an apron, “Now, I was debating for a long time what I wanted you to cook, but I came up with the perfect idea. Saihara-san, you will have to make a

chocolate soufflé! I have been kind enough to give you a method, but when it comes to measurements you’re on your own. I knew sweets would be perfect as Ko here has a diet that is half sugar.”

Kokichi smiled, “Cooking trail! What a surprise Tori!”

Tori rolled his eyes, “I talked to you about it weeks ago! You knew!”

Kokichi just laced his hands behind his head, “Hmmm, did you? I feel like that’s a lie..... Nishishi~”

Tori, choosing to ignore his brother, turned back to Shuichi, “Anyway, good luck! It doesn’t have to be perfect. Taste is more important than presentation, but if it’s inedible.... well... say bye bye to Ko.”

Shuichi looked at the ingredients in front of him and put a hand to his face in thought.

_‘I know very little about sweets... however, Harukawa-san did make me and Akamatsu-san help with her Valentine's chocolates to Momota-kun. I can just about remember what we did so maybe I can use that same knowledge now.’_

Shuichi got to work on heating the cream and sugar, hoping he was using the correct amounts.

Tori watched over him like a hawk, _‘... Don’t run in and take over... this is a trial. You just need to watch.... even if he does have terrible posture....’_

* * *

Shuichi was staring into the oven, hand on the door.

_‘Don’t open too early... they’ll collapse if you do.... I just have to guess.’_

Tori nodded as he looked at the chocolate soufflés with Shuichi.

“Hmmm, I’m impressed. You’re obviously an amateur but you are doing pretty well. Do you like cooking sweets or something?”

Shuichi didn’t take his eyes off his chocolate soufflés but he did smile, “Well, me and my friends all share an apartment and we take it in turns to cook dinner each night. I have some experience from that, but I mostly tried to remember the time I helped one of them for Valentine’s Day. I wasn’t the greatest of help, but I did remember what we did. I’m glad it came in useful.”

Shuichi then carefully opened the oven door, holding his breath. The chocolate soufflés didn’t collapse thankfully. Shuichi sighed as he pulled them out.

Tori looked at them critically, “Hmmmm, well presentation wise you have clearly failed... look at that mess....”

“Taste is important you big leaf!” Kokichi yelled from the other side of the kitchen.

Tori rolled his eyes, “I know! Speaking of, let’s try this.”

Tori grabbed a spoon and scooped some of the treat up. Shuichi held his breath again as the cook sampled the sweet.

Tori closed his eyes as he swallowed, “..... It is far from perfect.... but... I say you pass. Barely.”

Shuichi breathed out in relief.

Kokichi walked over and smiled, “My turn! Beloved, please feed me some!”

Shuichi blushed, “Kichi... are you sure... wouldn’t you rather your brother made you your own….. Better ones?”

Kokichi’s face became neutral, “.... But you made this... I want to try it because you worked hard to make it Shuichi.”

Shuichi smiled as he took a spoon and held it out to Kokichi, “... Er.... open wide?”

Kokichi quickly chopped on the spoon and pulled away, “.... Tori is right.... it’s not great.... but, it still has this Shuichi charm to it. That’s what I find important.”

Shuichi blushed as he looked away, “Thank you Kichi.”

Tori laughed, “Well now, this is high praise from Ko! He normally makes a lie that the cooking is terrible while having another helping.... I think I can accept you as my brother’s soulmate.”

Tori held his hand out to Shuichi. Shuichi, not wanting to make the same mistake twice, looked at the boys hand first, checking for an electric shock device. Tori sniggered at the action. Shuichi, finding the hand safe, carefully took it and shook it. He then narrowly missed a jet of water that fired out of Tori’s hair.

Tori sighed as he removed the water flower from his hair, “Dammit, so close.”

Shuichi sighed, _‘Kichi really has influenced them all.’_

Arisa smiled as she came forwards, “Do you need a rest now Saihara-san?”

Shuichi nodded as he removed the apron, “Only about five minutes though. I just need to cool down after the heat of the oven.”

Arisa sniggered, “You can take the hoodie off if you want. And the choker too.”

Shuichi touched the cross charm, “Ah, not the choker.... it’s special.”

Arisa looked confused before she realised what he meant, “I see... Ko got you that didn’t he.”

Shuichi blushed and turned away. His eyes went to find Kokichi. His face became blank however when he caught the leader eating his third chocolate soufflé. Kokichi froze as he looked at Shuichi’s expressionless face.

“... I didn’t eat the other two...”

Shuichi lightly chopped him on the head, “Liar.”

Arisa sniggered, “You’re going to get fat if you keep eating like that Ko.”

Kokichi scoffed, “A supreme leader never puts on weight!”

The whole of D.I.C.E and Shuichi rolled their eyes.

* * *

After fanning himself with Kokichi’s clown mask (The leader had been kind enough to pass him it as he was worried about the flushed look on his face), Shuichi reached for the mask of names. This time he got Haru.

Shuichi looked at the tall man with slight worry, _‘Am I going to have to fight this guy?’_

Haru smiled as he indicated for Shuichi to follow him.

“Saihara-san, this trial will take place in our storage room.”

Shuichi followed the afro boy to a door. When it was opened, Shuichi face was suddenly covered in worry from the sight.

Haru pointed to the mess that was the room, “My trial is for you to clean this storage room. My boss has a tendency to not clean up after himself, so I need to know that you can watch for his safety by making his living environment less hazardous.”

Kokichi looked at the room under Shuichi’s arm, “Jesus, Haru how did it get so bad in here! You always keep this place spotless!”

Haru smiled, “I locked Shuu in here for about thirty minutes. He freaked out and tore the place apart when I said I hid the key in there.”

Shuu growled from behind them, “I’m not a tool you know! Don’t use me like that!”

Haru bowed, “Sorry Shuu, you’re just the best at wrecking stuff.”

Shuichi quickly took off his hoodie and tied it around his waist. He was thankful he had decided to wear a grey short sleeved shirt under it. He touched his cross charm for good luck as he entered the room and started to get to work.

Haru smiled, “By the way... should have said this.... you have one hour.”

Shuichi turned, “Wait wha-” but the door closed before he could respond.

Shuichi looked at the bomb site before him, _‘.... Well this is going to be impossible.... Time to use all those skills I got from classroom cleaning duty.’_

* * *

Shuichi was lying on the floor drenched in sweat when Haru came back after the hour. The tall man looked to see that all the joke items, lock picks and toy water guns along with everything else had now been arranged in size order and in correctly labelled baskets. Haru looked down to see a label maker in Shuichi’s hands.

“Where did you find that? I didn’t realise we had one.” Haru asked, scratching his head.

Shuichi was still panting as he lifted the tool up, “Fo....found it.... be... behind a paint..... bomb...”

Haru smiled, “Ah.... yeah Ko is in charge of those... no wonder I didn’t know.”

Kokichi walked over to Shuichi and crouched down. He poked Shuichi’s cheek causing the boy to pout slightly. He stopped however when he saw the concerned look in his eyes. 

“... When I said I wanted to see you hot and sweaty I didn’t mean like this. Please don’t pass out on me.”

Haru simply picked Shuichi up however and hugged him, “Good work Saihara-san! I accept you as my brothers soulmate! I don’t have to worry about Kokichi dying from tripping on anything.”

Shuichi’s vision started to darken, “...Going to pass out...”

Haru quickly loosened his grip as he carried Shuichi back to the dining room. Arisa already had a cup of water ready. Kokichi grabbed it as Haru put him on a chair.

“Open now!” Kokichi demanded.

Shuichi nodded as Kokichi tipped the water down his throat. Shuichi coughed a few times before leaning on the table.

“I’m.... going to ne.... need that thirty minute break.” Shuichi managed to utter out, lifting his hand up to Arisa to try signal to her. Arisa simply nodded as she started the stop watch.

Kokichi took the hoodie from Shuichi’s waist, “Breath Shuichi. I know it’s hard but you’re doing really well. I’m proud of you.... and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi nodded, patting Kokichi’s head for a second before leaning back on the table.

* * *

“Time up, you okay Saihara-san?”

Shuichi, who now had a damp cloth on his forehead, looked at Arisa, “I think I’m good. Thank you all for your patience.”

Kokichi passed Shuichi the mask, “Don’t kill yourself trying to pass. It doesn’t matter if you win if you’re a Shuichi skin pile on the floor.”

Shuichi smiled as he pulled a name out, “I’ll be more careful.”

Shuichi opened the paper, eye widening. It was the last name he wanted after what had just happened.

“... Shuu-kun.”

Kokichi actually winced, _‘... Shit.’_

The tanned boy stood up and cracked his knuckles, “Finally! Time for a real challenge!”

Shuichi was already sweating, _‘This is it.... this is how I die.’_

Shuu came over to Shuichi and pulled him out of his seat, “My trial is fairly simple. I have to test if you can protect Ko by being a bodyguard. You have to hold your own in a fight. Nothing fatal as we’re using fists. You can’t just run either! And I’m not making it impossible by saying you have to win, you just have to make it three minutes against me.”

Kokichi stood between Shuichi and Shuu, his eyes glaring dangerously.

Shuu sighed, “Boss, you have something on your mind?”

Kokichi eyes practically glowed, “... No hitting faces.”

Shu laughed, “Of course! I don’t want to knock him out in one punch after all!”

Shuichi took the cloth off his head and placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, “Kichi... I’ll be okay.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi and smiled, “Of course! It’s Shuu I’m worried about! You have hidden rocket missiles after all.”

Shuichi sighed as he brushed the hair out of Kokichi’s eyes, “I know you’re lying. Your eyes are giving you away Kichi, you look really scared.”

Kokichi blushed slightly as he hugged Shuichi, “Just try not to get killed you oblivious fool...”

Shuichi patted the leaders head before pulling away and walking towards Shuu.

Arisa, who had been pushing the tables to the edge of the room along with the rest of D.I.C.E stood between the two boys.

“Okay, three minutes. No punching faces or kicks to the crouch are allowed.”

Both Shuu and Shuichi realised they hadn’t covered that and were relieved the young girl had said something.

Arisa held her hand between them, “Other than that I wish you both luck.”

Shuichi took a small breath in, _‘Okay, time to use all that training Momota-kun has put me through to good use. If I can avoid any direct hits I’m sure I can just about make it, still, this is not going to be easy.’_

Kokichi looked scared as the stop clock was started.

“GO!”

The minute the signal was given Shuu aimed his fist for Shuichi’s gut. Shuichi saw the fist coming and dropped to the side to avoid it. Shuu’s fist hit the wall, leaving a powerful dent behind.

Shuu’s eyes widened as Shuichi attempted to kick Shuu’s shins. The boy simply lifted a leg up, aiming to kick Shuichi’s chest. Again the detective managed to roll away in time.

Shuu smiled, “You’re surprisingly fast! I never thought a weak twig like you would have lasted this long even!”

Shuichi dodged another fist as he tried to respond, “I didn’t know either. I guess my friends training helps after all.”

Shuichi got off the floor and dodged the next punch. While Shuu was still aiming for where Shuichi had just been, the detective jabbed an arm out in instinct. Shuichi, by some miracle, had finally managed to get a punch on Shuu’s arm before he jumped away. Shuu stopped to look at his arm. He had barely felt it but the boy still grinned.

“Guess I need to stop holding back. I can’t have you getting lucky twice after all!”

Shuu then used one arm to fake punch Shuichi, quickly using the other fist to land the actual blow. Shuichi didn’t have time to dodge so he lifted his arm to block.

The impact hurt as much as he thought it would.

Shuichi staggered back as he grasped his arm, _‘Harukawa-san mentioned he was meant to be an assassin like her. I can see why from how powerful that blow was.’_

Shuichi dodged the next attack and swung his leg up to try and land a blow. Shuu however anticipated this and grabbed Shuichi’s leg, causing the boy to lose his balance. Shuichi staggered back as he was finally hit in the chest. Shuichi felt the air escape his lungs. He quickly gritted his teeth and tried to land a blow, but Shuu tripped him up. Both of his legs flung up into the air, as he felt like he was falling forever. He knew in reality it was only a few seconds, but time felt as if it had slowed at that point.

Shuichi landed on the floor on his back. The impact was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Shuu aimed for Shuichi gut once more. It was going to be the final punch. 

His eyes were manic, too absorbed in the fight. The encounter was making Shuu go back to his old ways were the orphanage had just told him to show no mercy.

Shuichi simply braced for impact, _‘I’m sorry Kichi…’_

“TIME! SHUU STOP!”

Shuu’s fist instantly froze as he turned to Kokichi. The boy looked terrified. Shuu actually felt bad as this was the look in his eyes he’d had when he was bullied at the orphanage. Shuu realised he’d gone too far.

Arisa looked at the watch, “... He was out by two seconds but I think we can wave that... Shuu, what is your verdict?”

Shuu smiled as he offered his hand to Shuichi on the floor. The blue head took the hand and was effortless lifted off the floor and on to his feet. Shuichi gripped his chest where he had been hit, coughing a few times. Shuu brushed the fluff off him before he slapped Shuichi on the back and smiled. The slap almost made Shuichi fall to the floor again in pain. 

“Yeah, he’s good! He did way better than I thought! Actually got a hit on me. Plus, using my own strength against me to hit the wall at the start, I actually have a bleeding hand from that!”

The boy was still laughing even as he lifted his bloody hand up.

Shuichi eyes widened in pure fear, “I am so _cough_ sorry!”

The boy just continued to laugh, “This is nothing! I’m still impressed that a twig like you passed! I thought for sure you’d fail!”

Shuichi sighed, “I thought so _cough_ too.”

Kokichi finally ran up to Shuichi and hugged him. Shuichi called out in pain as he did, causing the leader to jump back, “Shumai!”

Shuichi just smiled, “I’m okay. Nothing is broken. Just... I think I’m going to be bruised for a while.”

Kokichi carefully put his arms around Shuichi, “... Is this okay?”

Shuichi just closed his eyes, “Yeah... you’re good.”

Kokichi stepped back, “Are you sure?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah... aren’t you going to tease me by saying I’m a weak emo before lying?”

Kokichi just smiled sadly, “... No, you may be an emo but you’re not weak if you survived that... and that’s the truth.”

Shuu, completely not getting the tone of the room, simply slung his arm around Shuichi’s neck and placed him in a headlock.

Kokichi eye widened, “Shuu! What the fuck!”

Shuu simply ruffled Shuichi’s head, “I accept this thin twig as my brother’s soulmate! He’s got guts I tell you that!”

Arisa smiled, “That’s over half of the trials done! Now silly question, but do you need a break, Saihara-san?”

Shuichi was finally released and collapsed to the floor again.

“Definitely...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both there themes are by Paramore as I really think Shuichi would listen to them as he is an emo (in heavy denial)
> 
> Kokichi's is 'Where the lines overlap': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blDjUkMA9oU
> 
> Shuichi's is 'Still into you': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OblL026SvD4
> 
> Now, I hope you look forward to the final trials! Trust me, I'm so hyped to share!


	3. These trials are relentless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time for the next half of the trials! Good luck Shuichi!
> 
> Oh, and Personifiedfangirl did a little chibi of Shuichi and a little gif of Kokichi crushing on an oblivious Shuichi! It's so cute! You have to look at it!: https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186235027682/more-soulmate-au-stuff-because-i-cant-get-enough

After ten minutes on the floor, Shuichi finally managed to stand up on his own two legs again, but only with Kokichi supporting him. The rest of the group had also just managed to put all the furniture back to their correct spaces in the room. Haru had also fixed the dent in the wall, used to having to do this when Shuu got mad.

“Okay... I think I’ll sit at the table for the last twenty minutes.” Shuichi stated as he dragged himself to the table, using Kokichi as a crutch to get there.

A hand stopped him though, “Sorry Saihara-kun, but I need to start my trial now.”

Shuichi turned to Buroda. The boy was smiling warmly. His eyes even seemed a little apologetic.

“You don’t have to worry. My trial is simple first aid. I knew Shuu was going to pull a stunt like that, so I figured testing your skills on cleaning cuts and scrapes would be good. Ko needs someone who can do that as he sometimes gets himself in situations where he needs help. He occasionally gets hurt on missions... and still has a few mental scars from back when we he was..... it’s not my place to tell you that. I’ll let Ko tell you that story when he’s ready.”

Kokichi’s face dropped as a faint memory of him screaming his head off as his arm was pushed back into its socket by Haru after it had been dislocated by some kids appeared in his mind.

“.... I’m not ready to relive that yet...” Kokichi stated quietly.

Shuichi knew what the group was referring to, but didn’t say anything. 

Instead he hugged the boy supporting him, “It’s okay.... Kichi, whatever is making you pull that face.... it isn’t here now. You’re okay.”

Kokichi’s face softened slightly, but was soon replaced with his mask of lies. He didn’t use it round Shuichi that often anymore, but this mask was more for self-preservation than anything else.

“Nishishi~ No need to worry my beloved! I was just acting! You fall for my lies so easily!”

Shuichi just nodded, not pushing the matter any further, “Okay, so what do I need to do in this trial?”

Buroda smiled as he walked Shuichi to their first aid room, taking Kokichi’s place as a crutch, “You simply need to patch Shuu and yourself up. We have bruising cream too which you can have. After that I’ve got a little test of hypothetical situations I need you to fill out.”

Kokichi smiled, “A test... Shuichi is going to ace that! He is a study machine!.... Getting him to stop is the problem biggest….. Normally me dancing around in my underwear gets his attention… but that's a lie! It's just a hug that works.”

Shuu sniggered, “A twig and a nerd! Really didn’t see that as your type Ko.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a type.... but that’s a lie! My type is Shuichi! I’m Shuichisexual after all!”

Shuichi couldn’t stop his snigger, “Shuichisexual?!”

Kokichi nodded, “I am something far more powerful than mere mortals can understand! You wouldn’t understand you hopeless disaster of a bisexual!”

Yamato smiled to himself, “Are you going to make me sew you that as a pride flag Ko?”

Kokichi eyes sparkled, “Yamato you are a genius! You are hereby ordered to do that! Dark blue for his hair, golden grey for his eyes! And black and grey for his emo aesthetic!”

Yamato sighed, "If he passes ask me."

Shuichi just sighed, a small smile on his face, “A Shuichisexual pride flag? I don't think that's a thing Kokichi.... and yeah... I’m probably bi. Now let’s get back on track… I got trials to finish.”

Shuichi turned to Shuu, “I think we better clean your knuckles first Shuu-kun.”

Shuu lifted his still bleeding hand up, “Oh yeah. Forgot about that.”

Arisa rolled her eyes, “Only you would forget about your hand bleeding.”

Shuu just laughed, “Just means I’m strong!”

Shuichi went over to the cabinet as Shuu sat down, quickly getting some disinfectant, cotton wool and some tweezers. He quickly soaked the wool before sitting in front of Shuu. Shuichi took his hand and paused an inch away.

“Okay, this is going to sting. Sorry Shuu-kun.”

The boy just grinned, “Please! This is nothing!”

Shuichi put the cotton wool to the cut carefully.

“Son of a bi-.... Fuck that hurts!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh, “‘This is nothing’ he says before swearing like a sailor! Shuu you’re all talk... so weak...”

Shuu narrowed his eyes, “I’ll beat the crap out of you next if you don’t shut up!”

Kokichi pulled a sly grin, “I’d like to see you try.... threatening your boss.... you’ll never win!”

Shuichi just ignored the two of them as he checked to see if the cut had stopped bleeding, before carefully placing a bandage on Shuu’s knuckles, wrapping it tight but not so it would cut off circulation.

Shuichi smiled as he finished, “Okay, could you check to see if it will come off by moving?”

The boy flexed his hand a few times, the bandage staying in place as he did.

Shuu grinned, “Not moving an inch! Thanks twig!”

Shuichi sighed, “... That’s my nickname now isn’t it...”

Shuu laughed, “You bet twig!”

Shuichi tidied up as he placed everything back in the cabinet, taking the bruising cream out. He quickly got to work on his arms and neck before quickly rolling his trousers up and getting his shins. He then washed his hands in the small sink to get the cream off before screwing the cap on. He was stopped however by Kokichi.

“Don’t forget your back mister! You landed on the floor pretty badly! Don’t think you can get away with not doing that!”

Shuichi’s face flushed, “.... I can’t reach... and... y-your family is watching...”

Kokichi sighed in annoyance at his soulmate before addressing D.I.C.E, “Everyone turn around! I’m protecting my soulmate’s modesty!”

Buroda sighed, “This is a trial Ko... you can’t help....”

Kokichi growled, “Come on! He patched up Shuu! And he still has the test! Can’t I help him with this one thing?!”

Buroda sighed, “Fine... but you’re on laundry duty for a week. No help. You gotta fold everything. Any mistake and you’re redoing the load.... deal?....”

Kokichi eye darkened, “I hate you!”

But the boy then smiled as he grabbed the cream, “But that’s a lie! I’ll take that deal just so my Shumai is okay!”

Buroda nodded as he turned. One by one the rest of D.I.C.E followed suit.

Kokichi smiled as he turned to Shuichi, “Okay, off with the shirt Shuichi.”

“... Kokichi are you sure? You really aren’t getting in trouble for doing this?” Shuichi asked, clearly worried about his soulmate. 

Kokichi smiled, “I’ll be fine. This isn’t going to affect the trial outcome, besides, I’m the leader! They have to do what I say! Now come on.”

Shuichi nodded as he lifted his grey shirt over his head and turned round.

Kokichi paused as he saw the soulmark, “...Hey little dot. Nice to see you again.”

“Are you talking to my soulmark?” Shuichi chuckled out, finding the whole situation adorable.

Kokichi started to rub the cream in the area the bruise was already trying to form, “Yep! I don’t get to see it often! You see mine all the time after all!”

Kokichi then blushed as he placed a small kiss on Shuichi’s mark before connecting them both, pulling Shuichi into a hug as he did.

Shuichi felt the warm heat pass through his body at the touch. It calmed him in a way nothing else in the world could. This feeling could only happen between matching soulmarks after all.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s, “It will be okay Kichi...”

Kokichi just gripped tighter, “... Hopeless detective... Shuu really hurt you, stop acting all brave for me.”

Kokichi finally pulled away and grinned evilly, “Now get that shirt back on before I pounce on you and claim you right here on the floor.”

Shuichi just blushed while Yuuhi growled, “I DON’T NEED THAT FUCKING MENTAL IMAGE KO!”

Kokichi laughed, “Nishishi~ calm down Yuuhi. I’d rather use my own bed where I can rattle the headboard as loud as I want anyway!”

The small girl walked to the door, slamming it shut on her way through.

Buroda turned round, “Ko, that was very mean! You shouldn’t do that to her!”

“Not my fault she can’t handle it.” Kokichi stated with a simple shrug. 

Kokichi’s face then went neutral, “I’ll apologise while my beloved does the test. I did go too far just then.”

He turned to Shuichi, “Good luck my precious detective! Use all your boring paperwork skills!”

Shuichi sighed, “Good luck yourself. And tell her I say sorry too.”

Kokichi quickly slipped out as Buroda handed Shuichi the paper, “You have ten minutes.”

Shuichi nodded as he took the pen Arisa handed him and started working.

* * *

Buroda looked at the sheet carefully as Shuichi stretched his muscles, looking for where his bruises were so he could hide them from Maki.

_‘Harukawa-san already doesn’t like these guys. If she found out I’d been in a fight she’d really try to kill Kichi. She will say something like, ‘A gremlin like you deserves to perish if you have no problem with your soulmate being a punching bag. Abusive assholes like you don’t deserve prison’ or something to that effect while holding a gun.... Momota-kun really would kick him into the sun too. Kaede would just tie him up and let them do it…. I love my friends but please don’t let them murder Kichi.’_

Buroda smiled as he turned to Shuichi, “Very good Saihara-kun! You really know what you’re doing when it comes to first aid!”

Shuichi smiled, “My uncle gave me a crash course when I first joined his detective department. He said that if someone ever got hurt on the job we need the skills to help them until an ambulance arrives. I believe he said ‘even in those few minutes it can mean the difference between life and death if someone is shot or stabbed’. I hope I never have to but having the knowledge and not needing it is better.”

Buroda nodded, “I can tell. You got full marks!”

Buroda then held up both his hands, “No electric buzzer or water flower. I accept you as my brother’s soulmate!”

Shuichi smiled as he took Buroda’s hand.

He then got a face of silly string.

Shuichi looked and saw Shuu grinning with a can in his hand. Buroda smiled as he high fived his brother, “Team work!”

Shuichi pulled the strands off his face, _‘... I’m happy Kichi didn’t see that… the teasing would have lasted for ages… not to mention he'd probably make some rude joke.’_

The group then made their way back to the main room of the headquarters.

As they entered, Shuichi saw a confusing scene before him.

Yuuhi was hugging Kokichi, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I just don’t see why! How can you love someone like that! He’s such a goody two shoes!”

Kokichi smiled, “He’s got a good heart. He took the time to get to know me Yuuhi. He doesn’t judge me solely on my lies.”

Yuuhi looked mad, “But I just don’t get why! Love is stupid!”

Kokichi scowled, “I’m not letting you have the mind set I used to have! I know you’ve been fooled before in love, but Yuuhi, when you meet the right person you’ll love them regardless. The warmth in your chest will make everything else seem unimportant. You can’t rush it. Every one of us is deserving of love. If I can find it and deserve it, you do too.”

Yuuhi dried her eyes, “I hate sappy Ko.... but I think I get it.... still doesn’t mean I like him for what he did!”

Kokichi patted her head, “I’m not saying you have to like him straight away... just give him a chance.”

Yuuhi sighed, “Fine.”

Shuichi raised a brow, _‘What I did? What did I do? I’m so lost here…’_

Kokichi turned back around and smiled, “Hello underlings, I trust the trial failed and now we get to torture him... but that’s a lie!... Shumai, you got a bit of silly string stuck in your hair.”

Shuichi sighed as he pulled it out, “I passed. I hope Yuuhi accepted both our apologies.”

Yuuhi glared, “I accepted Ko’s, but yours can rot in hell!”

Kokichi sighed, “What happened to trying to get to know him...”

Arisa stepped forwards, “Three trails left Saihara-san. Do you require a rest?”

Shuichi shook his head, “I’m good, the last trial I got to sit down so I’m ready to do the next one.”

Kokichi passed Shuichi the mask, only two papers remained. Shuichi grabbed the paper on the right and opened it.

“Yuuhi-san.”

Yuuhi grinned darkly, “My turn... no way you’ll win mine!”

The next thing Shuichi knew was that he had a bag over his head. He then fell over as the girl dragged him by the wrist.

“Yuuhi! What the hell are you doing?!” Kokichi yelled as he followed his hot headed sister.

The girl just smirked as she shoved Shuichi into a room, locking the door.

She then pulled out her phone and opened an app. Pressing a button, she showed Shuichi inside the locked room from a camera. The feed seemed to be live.

Yuuhi held a button down and her voice boomed from inside the room, “Take the bag off now you dimwit!”

Shuichi took the bag off and looked around the room, confusion on his face.

Yuuhi pressed another button and she appeared on the TV in the room.

“If you wish to win my approval, you must beat my escape room! I pulled out all the stops with this trial! My boss is a huge fan of puzzles you see! I have to know if you are just as intelligent enough to not bore him with your pathetic existence! Fail to get out within the hour and you will never be allowed to see Ko again!”

She pressed the button again and the TV died.

She watched from her phone and cackled, “You guys all suck! You didn’t go flashy enough! D.I.C.E is a prank group and you do stuff like cooking! Pathetic!”

The rest of D.I.C.E looked at Yuuhi, mouths open in shock.

Zensho was frozen, “... I thought braiding hair was what was going to happen.... never have I been so wrong.”

Shuu turned to Haru, “... Remind me to never piss her off.”

Haru nodded as he sweated.

Kokichi meanwhile was stone faced, _‘... I’m not even worried.’_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the door opened as Shuichi took the key he’d found hidden at the end of all the puzzles and opened the lock. He hadn’t even broken a sweat as he looked at Kokichi and smiled. The leader just beamed right back at him.

Yuuhi’s mouth was open in shock, “.... HOW THE HELL DID YOU FINISH IT THAT QUICKLY!”

Kokichi just walked up to Shuichi and hugged him, “Well done my wonderful DETECTIVE! I never knew you could SOLVE A MYSTERY that fast! Your INVESTIGATION SKILLS must have been pushed to their limits!”

Yuuhi pouted, “... Of course... he’s a fucking detective!”

Yuuhi’s eyes threatened to spill she was so mad. Shuichi saw this and smiled, releasing himself from Kokichi’s grasp.

“Don’t be sad, It was really fun and well thought out. You could tell how much care went into it.”

Yuuhi rolled her eyes as she scoffed, “Don’t lie! I don’t need someone like you comforting me!”

Shuichi walked towards her and smiled, “I’m not Yuuhi-san. Surely you can tell. Kokichi may be a master at lying but I’m terrible. I’m telling you that it’s the honest truth.”

Kokichi nodded, “He’s right. He gets all flustered and starts stuttering his head off.”

The girl looked up and actually blushed, “... Fine... you passed... do you want a freaking medal or something?”

Kokichi sniggered, “Yuuhi, next time try a little harder!”

Yuuhi glared and ran towards her brother, ready to head butt him for that one.

Yamato however stopped her.

“Yuuhi, you know the rules. He passed your trial so you have to accept him.”

Yuuhi sighed as she turned back to Shuichi, “I accept you as my brother’s soulmate. I’m not shaking your hand though.”

Shuichi nodded, “Thank you Yuuhi.”

The girl rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah... just do the last trials so I can eat dinner and go to bed.”

Yamato turned to Shuichi, “Speaking of, I do believe that it is my turn. My name is the last one in that mask after all.”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah... I don’t think I really need to rest so I’m ready now.”

Yamato smiled, “Are you sure? My trial is pretty complicated.”

Shuichi nodded, “Yes.”

Yamato nodded, “Very well, then allow me to explain.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Is he making clothes? That would be fun! Get the emo aesthetic out!”

Yamato shook his head, “You don’t make clothes Ko. These trials are to test if he’s good for you.”

Yamato pulled out some tools, “No, my trial is lock picking!”

Kokichi smiled, “Oh, that is interesting.”

Shuichi sweated, “I don’t think a detective knowing how to lock pick is a good idea.”

Yamato tutted, “Oh contrary, it can be very useful.”

Yamato smiled, “My trial is for you to pick three doors, each harder difficulty than the last! But that’s not all, one member of D.I.C.E here has a key on them. You have to pickpocket the key off them without them knowing. I don’t know who has the key so you’ll have to keep doing it until you get the right person. If you fail to lock pick a door or get caught pickpocketing you lose. There is no time limit as I want to give you some hope in passing.”

Shuichi nodded, “This really isn’t going to be easy.”

Kokichi nodded, “But it’s a skill that all of D.I.C.E has... you’re going to need luck to do this Shuichi.”

Yamato smiled as he showed Shuichi to the first door.

As they walked, Shuichi tried to check Yamato’s pocket for the key. He tried his best but he couldn’t feel any key. 

Yamato just smiled, _‘I won’t say anything as he clearly is going to get caught by someone else... my trial hasn’t really started yet anyway.’_

They reached the first door and Yamato passed Shuichi some tools, “Right, you want to do this carefully, be too rough and you’ll break the pick off in the lock.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened in confusion, “Wait, you’re helping him? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of this trial?”

Yamato laughed, “This first door is a tutorial. It counts as one of the three doors but he still gets some help.”

Kokichi’s eyes narrowed, “Really... I don’t remember any of us having that luxury when we were on the streets?”

Yamato smiled warmly, “Oh we did. You learned how to do it and then taught the rest of us. So I’m treating him how our leader does.”

Kokichi sniggered, “I knew that! I was lying before.”

Yamato shook his head as he sighed, “Sure you were.”

While Yamato and Kokichi were having this exchange, Shuichi looked in Shuu’s pocket for the key. Unfortunately all he found was a note that said ‘Try again sucker!’.

Shuichi quickly returned to the door as Yamato turned round, “Right so hold it like this.”

Shuichi listened carefully as he followed Yamato’s advice, getting the door open in a few minutes.

Yamato clapped, “See, not that hard is it?”

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah.... now I can stop Kichi from doing this to my own lock.”

Kokichi faked gasped, “Shuichi! I would never!”

Shuichi looked at him blankly, “I have lost count how many times you broke in.... even before I knew we were soulmates... You woke me up the first time you did it by lying on me!”

Yamato gave Kokichi a look, “Lying on him.... Kokichi, how were you not aware that you liked him from that?”

Kokichi pouted, “It was just a prank! And that was before I fell in love, I just wanted to see his reaction!”

Shuichi just sighed as he started on the next door.

Yamato smiled deviously, “While he works I say you do the laundry.”

Kokichi pouted, “What, the leader doesn’t do the laundry!”

Takane scoffed, “You made a promise Ko!”

Kokichi sweated slightly, “... I was lying before. Besides, I want to see how Shuichi handles this.”

Haru simply picked Kokichi up, “Nope, Saihara-san needs to concentrate so you need to keep your promise. The rest of us are going to clean the base too so he has a harder time pickpocketing.”

Kokichi finally gave in, “Fine… Just put me down you big tree!”

Shuichi smiled, “If I finish early, I'll use my break to help you Kichi.”

Kokichi shook his head, “No way Shumai, your breaks are for relaxing! I don’t need you to bail me out all the time!”

Shuichi nodded as he turned back to the door he was working on.

“I’ll stay here to keep an eye on him Ko, don’t worry.” Yamato said with a smile.

Kokichi took his cape off as he headed to the laundry room to get the basket.

Shuichi worked on the lock for another ten minutes before he got it open. He looked at his pick and saw that it was threatening to break.

“Yamato-kun, do you have any more picks?”

Yamato nodded as he passed him a fresh one, “Good call Saihara-kun, if you had broken the pick you would have lost.”

Kokichi then re-entered with a basket now full of clothes ready for washing, “Shumai, do you want me to wash your hoodie?”

Shuichi looked at the basket full of white clothes and shook his head, “I’m good Kichi, I don’t want to make your clothes all grey.”

Arisa sniggered from beside her brother, “Ko, you really don’t get how laundry works do you?”

Kokichi just glared.

Arisa then skipped over to Shuichi and hugged him, almost causing the boy to fall over as she spun them around, “You’re doing a great job Saihara-san! Just one door left!”

Arisa then got close to his ear as she whispered, “Check my right pocket now!”

Shuichi saw what the girl was doing, and he quickly got the key he needed.

Arisa then got loud again, “I know you’ll pass as you’re special to Ko! I believe in you!”

When she stopped twirling them she let go. Kokichi on the other hand, had what looked like a fiery aura around him.

“ARISA! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!”

Arisa smiled, “I wasn’t doing that Ko.”

The girl turned to wink at Shuichi as she slipped away back into some unknown part of the base.

Yamato chuckled to himself before pointing to the last door, “One left. Can you do it Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi looked determined as he walked up to the door and unlocked it with the key Arisa had practically given him.

Yamato smiled, “Wow, congratulations.... although I think Arisa may have helped you cheat there... but you did it with such style that I’ll let it slide! D.I.C.E are known for not following the rules after all!”

Yamato hugged Shuichi then, causing the boy to blush, “I accept you as my brother’s soulmate. Congratulations..... It’s just mum now.... good luck with that...”

As Yamato let go, he held up his left hand. Shuichi’s eyes widened to see that Yamato now had his wallet.

Yamato sniggered, “You still have a long way to go before you’re as good as the rest of us though.”

Yamato then passed the wallet back to Shuichi’s relief.

“We’ll let you have a break while Ko finishes laundry.”

There was a loud crash followed by a few swear words which sounded like Kokichi.

Shuichi and Yamato ran into the laundry room, along with a few other D.I.C.E members. All of them looked deadpan at Kokichi. Somehow the boy was covered in soap suds.

Takane just face palmed, “How many times have we shown you how to do this.”

Kokichi coughed as a few bubbles jumped up, “Not enough apparently.”

Haru shook his head, “You’re doing this on purpose, aren't you.”

Kokichi smiled, “Come on, am I really the type to fake not knowing how to do the laundry?”

“YES!” Every D.I.C.E member yelled.

Shuichi just sighed with a slight smile, “Are you sure you don’t want me to take over?”

Kokichi shook his head, “I’m sure.... but these guys can!”

Takane just growled, “Fine! I’ll sort this mess out! Saihara! You keep the child entertained while I sort this out! When I’m done you’re doing my trial! Get your last hugs in because you won’t be seeing each other again after I’m done!”

Kokichi glared at that one, but Shuichi nodded as he pulled him out of the soap suds, “You better get changed... you’re soaked.”

Kokichi smiled, “Okay... but only if you take my clothes off for me! One thing might lead to another and we could-”

Shuichi just blushed as he slammed his hand over Kokichi’s mouth, “I’m not doing that!”

* * *

Kokichi was sitting on Shuichi’s lap in a fresh uniform, hugging him like he was a sloth. All the other members of D.I.C.E didn’t care at this point. They could see how happy their boss was, honestly and truly.

Kokichi rubbed his face on Shuichi’s chest, “You’ve done so well Shuichi! You’ve proved yourself so much that I have no idea what Takane even has left to test you on!”

Shuichi smiled as he lent his head on top of Kokichi’s, “I don’t know, but I’m happy that your family has accepted me so far.”

Kokichi just continued to snuggle into Shuichi, “Of course they would, you’re the best detective ever.... they’re just happy we have a mole now!”

Shuichi gave Kokichi a look and the purple head laughed, “Nishishi~ Come on, you know I’m lying!”

Takane then opened the door finally, “... I finally sorted out that mess.... Ko get off him, we still have one trial left.”

Kokichi just snuggled closer, “Nope, don’t wanna.”

Takane gave him a look, “Ko.... off now...”

Kokichi sighed as he let Shuichi stand up, “Mum is being awfuwwy mean today!”

Takane rolled her eyes, “You headache.”

Takane finally turned to Shuichi, “My trial is the hardest thing you’ll ever have to do. My trial is the loyalty trial.”

Kokichi scoffed, “Loyalty? Takane if you haven’t seen he is loyal to me.”

Takane smiled, “Oh really, then I guess he won’t have any problem answering my question then.”

Takane leaned in towards Shuichi’s personal space, “Tell me, Saihara.... would you lie to the police or break Ko out if he was ever caught and sent to jail?”

Both Kokichi and Shuichi’s hearts stopped.

Takane just continued, “What’s more important to you? Your soulmate or your dream job you’ve been working you entire life towards.”

Kokichi shook his head as he stared at the floor, “... That’s not fair Takane.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s not fair... We’ve only known each other for what, a month... how can you compare the two?!”

Takane smiled darkly, “Don’t act like you don’t want to know the answer either. How would you feel if he said his job.... you’d never want to see him again, right?”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi. The boy was just frozen. No emotions were on his face.

Takane leaned back to Shuichi, tilting her head, “Well, what would you do?”

Shuichi’s mind went blank as he felt himself falling.

He closed his eyes. Wanting to drown everything out in that second. 

Not long after his head drifted to one of his mind spaces and he saw many different versions of himself. Two were on his side next to him, three across from him. Shuichi knew they were about to debate. 

One version, with a red earring and a magic staff, on the opposing side spoke, “We’ve been working our whole life to be a detective! We can’t throw it all away for one person!”

The version that had a black choker with purple rhinestones on Shuichi’s side looked hurt, “Yeah, but Kokichi is our soulmate, he isn’t just a normal person!”

One Shuichi in a hat and school blazer then glared, “Yeah, but Kokichi is a liar! Would he do the same for us if the situation was reversed?”

Another Shuichi, one that was in a suit that almost looked like a manager, on Shuichi’s side spoke, “He would, we’ve seen that he can be honest. He cares for us in a way no one has before, and we care for him. He knows that.”

A Shuichi with glowing blue eyes, headphones with a cable connected to a bright blue gun in his hand, a glowing redial on his right cheek, some floating blue lines on his right arm and a spinning blue revolver chamber behind him on the other side then spoke, “But to lie to the police? We’d never become a detective! We’d lose our income! Our Uncle would be furious! It won't be worth it!”

The rhinestone choker Shuichi spoke again, “Would it be worth it if we lost Kichi? We love him! We’d practically die if we couldn’t be with him!”

The earing Shuichi spoke again, “Then what do we do?”

Shuichi felt tears sting his eyes as he finally spoke. He held his cross choker in his hand. 

“We lie... we lie to Takane. We say we would even if we can’t. I'm sure Kokichi will understand if we explain…. I mean, he's our Soulmate for a reason… I still hate to do this but… This is my answer.”

Shuichi couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

He was going to lie… 

Shuichi opened his eyes, _‘I’m sorry Kichi... please don’t hate me for this.’_

“I’d lie... I’d break him out... even if it cost me everything...”

Takane stared at Shuichi for a second before her eyes turned into daggers.

“Saihara Shuichi.... you’re lying.”

Shuichi lowered his head in shame. He knew it was a gamble, he just wanted to try. He hated himself so much in that moment. 

Takane leaned away and shook her head, “You have failed my trial... as such you are forbidden to ever see Ouma Kokichi again.”

Kokichi ran over to Shuichi and stood between him and Takane, arms up defending Shuichi, “... I won’t allow it!”

Takane glared at her brother, “Might I remind you that this all started because you gave us the power to judge whether he was allowed to be your soulmate? Shuichi failed by lying and that is final! Don’t you care that he would do that to you? He chose his job over you!”

Kokichi gritted his teeth, “I don’t care because he’s my soulmate!... Yeah it hurts, and even if I don’t understand why he would do it I will stand by his decision! I know how fucking hard he works every day to be a detective! The amount of coffee he drinks to stay awake! The amount of sleepless nights he does in order to get that last piece of evidence! That smile he gets when he finally solves it! Me being the most important thing in his life after knowing him for just over a month is stupid! That might change in the future, but right now it's not realistic! I’m the leader! I have final say anyway!”

Takane snapped then, “That’s a load of crap! Stop acting like a fucking child for once in your life! Life isn’t fair Ko! It’s my job to take care of you! I know what’s best! I did everything for you at that orphanage and this is how you repay me!?”

Arisa ran up and joined her brother, “Takane, this is going too far! Just because you hate Saihara-san for what happened a few weeks ago doesn't mean you c-”

Takane pulled Arisa away before she could finish, “I’m doing what’s best for him! He just can’t understand it!”

As Takane went to grab Kokichi to pull him away, the small boy dodged as he jumped on Shuichi, holding him in his arms as he jumped and wrapped his entire being around him for dear life. He was refusing to let go even though Shuichi had given up. 

Kokichi started to shake as he completely lost his liar persona and went back to his old self that Takane had not seen in years. 

“Takane please! You can’t take the person I love away! I’m begging you! PLEASE!”

Takane wasn’t listening however, too focused on getting rid of Shuichi, “Shuu! Get him out of here! Throw him out the door for all I care!”

Kokichi turned, tears threatening his eyes, “Shuu please don’t! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!”

Shuu was frozen in place. What should he do? This outcome wasn’t something anyone had planned for. Sure they hadn't liked Shuichi after he made their boss cry, but after spending a few hours with him, they knew it was an honest mistake and that two boys were clearly in love. 

Shuichi was respectful and honest, refusing to do anything to couply until he'd earn their approval. He even offered to help his soulmate when he hadn't needed to. He had been kind to every member of D.I.C.E even though they were trying to force him and Kokichi apart. Shuu knew he couldn't destroy that bond.

Takane glared, “Shuu! Do as I say! We all made a deal that we’d do this if Saihara failed! Where’s your honour!”

Shuu gritted his teeth as he started to move, regretting this whole trial idea. He was stopped however when Arisa jumped on him.

“Shuu no!”

Shuu tried to get her off his back, but swung her into a nearby bookcase. He quickly checked to see if she was okay and was shocked when he saw the case itself. 

The bookcase rocked as it started to fall, right where Takane was standing.

Takane looked at the bookcase, her face shifting from one of anger to shock.

She tried to move, but her legs wouldn't budge. She knew the case was going to hit her. 

She winced as she braced for impact, raising her arms to protect her head. 

However, she felt herself get shoved out of the way before the case hit her. 

Takane opened her eyes to see Kokichi on the floor as if he'd been thrown and Shuichi shoving her out of the way, taking her place where the bookcase was falling.

She saw him turn to look at the case, raising his hands to his face to protect himself. 

The bookcase hit him, knocking him to the floor.

The room was silent for second as everyone processed what had just happened. Kokichi finally leant up in horror. He tried to stand but his legs refused to listen to him. 

Instead, he crawled over to the bookcase, seeing Shuichi’s hand sticking out from under it. It wasn't moving. 

Kokichi started to hyperventilate as time caught up with him. The worst case scenario was playing in his mind. If he had been thinking clearly he would know Shuichi wasn't in a life threatening situation, however all he could focus on was that his soulmate wasn't moving. 

The next sound that left his throat was a primal scream.

**“SSSHHHHHHUUUUIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIII!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... You all hate me don't you....
> 
> First, the Shuichi's in the scrum debate are My sorcerer Shuichi from an upcoming one shot, Modern Shuichi from Froakie's works, Pregame Shuichi from my one shot and upcoming multiple chapter story, Manger Shuichi from Froakie again and finally Akiba's Beat Shuichi from my tumblr. I was going to write it as a story but the plot wouldn't work. Still love this au though. They're personalities are kind of different as Pregame Shuichi would never be mean about Kokichi, but I needed people on the other side.
> 
> Oh, and I've started working on my Soulmate Shuichi cosplay! I already did Kokichi and caved so now I have a Shuichi one in the works (Already finished his choker ^_^


	4. The 10th trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are.... The final chapter of part 2.... I'm a little sad this is ending, but we still have a lot of one shots in this universe! I look forward to sharing them all with you... but more about that after the chapter
> 
> Oh, slight warning, I attempted a small make out scene. Nothing to heated, more a 'I'm scared this happened but I'm so glad you're okay' Kind of kiss. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> Also, Kokichi does give Shuichi a hickey in his sleep, it's not meant to be abusive at all (but still wrong) but I have been told that I should tag and mention it. So, I am mentioning it now before I do anymore damage. Please do not read this chapter if this in any way effects you. I am so sorry. (I know in the comments I said his reason is valid, but I was wrong. I said that before this was pointed out and now I know what I said was very mistaken. After being told how it came across Kokichi is still wrong for doing it. Doing something without consent is always wrong. I will be resolving this issue in my part 3, I assure you.)
> 
> Right, time for art. We have one new art by Rikuzoldyck which is of Kokichi freaking out over the bookcase landing on Shuichi. It is so well drawn and I really recommend you guys check it out: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/186334726379/i-hope-shuichis-okay-brightstar-kokichi-is
> 
> Speaking of, I think it's time we see if that Detective is okay!

**“SSSHHHHHHUUUUIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIII!”**

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and held it to his face. He could still feel a pulse thank god, but he still wasn’t happy.

His leader side kicked in as he turned to everyone in the room, still holding his beloved hand tightly in his own. It was the only thing stopping him from having a complete breakdown.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR! FUCKING SAVE HIM! ALL OF YOU FUCKING MOVE!”

Everyone, even Takane, sprang into action as they lifted the case and then started to unearth Shuichi from the books. As soon as the case was off him, Shuichi’s fingers tightened around Kokichi’s own. The leader just gripped tighter as he yelled.

“Don’t worry Shumai! We’ll get you out! I love you! I love you so much! Please be okay!”

As soon as enough books were off him, Shuichi carefully leaned up, wincing as he did. Kokichi could see red impact marks from where all the books and the wood of the bookcase had hit him.

Shuichi used his other hand to rub the back of his neck, wincing in more pain as he did, “I’m going to need more of that cream… dammit I think I blacked out for a second… my head is pounding.”

Kokichi came closer as he looked at Shuichi, “I’m sorry!”

Shuichi smiled warmly as he patted Kokichi’s head, “I’m fine.”

It was then that he felt a slow trickle of liquid on his forehead.

Kokichi’s eyes widened as Shuichi removed his hand from Kokichi and raised it to his head. He touched the liquid and inspected his fingers.

It was blood.

Shuichi eyes widened at the realisation of what was on his fingers as he stared at them in shock. Kokichi, on the other hand, face had become dark and devoid of everything.

He turned to Takane, deathly quiet as he did.

His voice was flat as he spoke, “Ouma Takane.... What am I saying.... You aren’t an Ouma anymore.”

Takane felt true fear as her legs quaked. She stepped back instinctively, terrified of what this person taking her brothers form would do.

Kokichi finally lifted his face up. Takane was used to seeing Kokichi’s demon faces, but this one was new. His eyes were black, but she swore she saw red in the centre of them. His mouth somehow contorted more than normal. She felt like she was going to throw up. The rest of D.I.C.E were just as scared at how cold their boss was being. He didn’t even feel like their brother anymore.

Kokichi’s eyes seemed to glow harder, “Takane... you are hereby out of D.I-”

“Kichi... Please look at me...”

Kokichi felt a gentle warm hand on his face. He quickly turned and flashed his new face at Shuichi.

The detective didn’t even flinch as he smiled softly and stroked Kokichi’s cheek with his blood free hand, “Come on... you know those faces don’t work on me.”

Kokichi’s face softened slightly, but he still looked inhuman. D.I.C.E was truly speechless now as the detective continued. They didn’t understand, how was Shuichi immune? Maybe it was the blow to the head, but part of them knew that wasn't true. 

“Kichi.... it was my choice. Takane-san is not to blame. If you’re going to hate anyone, hate me.”

Kokichi’s face completely changed as his features became human again, his whole body shaking as tears poured out from his eyes. Shuichi sighed as he tried to look at Kokichi’s face, being stopped when the leader wrapped his whole body carefully around Shuichi’s own.

Shuichi felt his shirt become damp as the leader whined out, “How could I ever hate you! You’re a dumbass for even suggesting such a thing! You’re a fucking fool! You put your own life in danger for someone that tried to break your heart?! Why would you do something so mind bendiling stupid?! How dare you make me cry like this! How dare you give me a heart attack! How dare you be so fucking perfect! How dare you be my soulmate when you make me worry like this!”

Kokichi then tried to sit up as he continued to hug Shuichi, his tears still falling, “But I’m lying of course! An evil leader doesn’t care about anyone! His heart is pitch black! I’m just a great actor! A leader never has a mental break down at the thought of losing their own true love! The only person who understands their very soul! Never!”

But all of D.I.C.E and Shuichi knew the truth. He had been truly scared.

His whole body shook as he clasped Shuichi tighter. He spoke so only Shuichi could hear.

“I love you so much. Please.... don’t ever scare me like that again.... if I lost you life would be pointless.... Is it the dirty jokes? Is that why you did that? I can stop if you want? I don’t ever need you to be physical with me. Just stay by my side.... please… I'll never commit crimes again.”

Shuichi could feel his own tears trying to fall at that one.

_‘He really thought I’d died didn’t he... Kichi....’_

One tear fell down Shuichi’s face as he sat Kokichi up, wiping his soulmates tears, “I’m so sorry... but I would still do it again to protect your family. I know how much they mean to you... and Kichi... don’t change who you are ever. The lies, the jokes, the pranks.... I said when I confessed that they make up who you are.... I’m alive... my heart is still beating. You know I’ll always be by your side no matter what.”

Kokichi’s eyes were still leaking, but the boy started to smile slightly as he put Shuichi’s hand onto his cheek, leaning into the hand. He quickly wiped Shuichi’s tear away before he then pulled Shuichi in as he kissed him softly. He pulled away quickly and buried his face in Shuichi’s chest again.

“Thank you so much Shuichi... you’re still an idiot though.”

Shuichi just rubbed the boy’s head lightly, “I know I am.”

All of D.I.C.E wanted to cry at the display. They knew their leader was in love, but they never really saw how deep his affection for the detective was. Their souls were bound at this point.

Even Takane knew she couldn’t break this bond.

The girl stepped forwards and smiled at Shuichi, drying her eyes as she did and passing him a tissue to wipe the blood up with.

“I take it back... You helped me even when I said you could never see my brother again. You didn’t even do it to get my approval, you did it selflessly because you know how much Ko cares about us.... I could never force something like this apart.”

Takane then turned to Kokichi who was still holding Shuichi and burying his face in his chest, “Ko.... you found a good one.”

Kokichi turned to look at his sister, his eyes still streaming.

Takane closed her eyes, “I hated this boy for making you cry... and yet I did the exact same thing... I’m a hypocrite.”

Shuichi looked up, confusion on his face, “What? What do you mean?”

Kokichi just held Shuichi tighter as Takane explained, “One night, several weeks ago, Ko ran home. He was crying his eyes out. I believe it was the day he realised he loved you, but he thought his feelings would never be returned. He ran to his room and finally admitted he had feelings for you, but thought that a liar like him would never have love. He felt like he didn’t deserve it.”

Takane pointed at Shuichi, “Ever since that happened I hated you... I hated you with every fibre of my being for making him cry.... That’s why I rigged my trial so you would fail. I looked into you and knew that you would choose your job as you work so hard.”

Shuichi was shocked to his core, _'That's why she's been so hostile to me. I really did do something.'_

He looked at the leader tightly hugging him. He carefully took his arms and pulled them off him so he could look at Kokichi in the eyes.

“Kichi... is that true?”

Kokichi turned his head away, “... Of course not...”

Shuichi saw through the lie instantly as his own tears came back. He body slammed into Kokichi even though it hurt him.

“Why didn’t you tell me... I’m so sorry Kichi! I didn’t know I made you feel that much pain! I knew you disappeared for a few days, but that’s because I thought I made you uncomfortable by landing topless on you.... If I’d know the real reason.... I would have ran after you when you left my apartment that night! I never wanted to make you feel that way! Even when I didn't know you were my soulmate I would still have ran after you!”

Kokichi held Shuichi in his arms as this time Shuichi broke down. Shaking the whole time he tried to rub Kokichi’s back, but his arms failed to listen to him, quaking too hard.

Kokichi turned to his sister, “... I didn’t want him to know for this exact reason.”

Takane smiled, “I know... but he had the right to know.”

Takane then crouched down, “I’ve said sorry to him... but now it’s your turn. I didn’t mean it when I called you a child... I was the child... I got so caught up in the thought that Saihara hurt you that I couldn’t see how happy he made you in the end. I couldn’t see how much I was hurting you. I even said something that implied you owed me for taking care of you in that place… that was wrong… so wrong… I... I was scared he was going to take you away. I got worse when you spent more and more time away from home at his place. I thought you had abandoned us.”

Kokichi shook his head, “I said from the very start, I’d never let D.I.C.E disband. I know I’ve been bad with coming home and for that I am sorry. I’ll try and be better. I need to make sure I have time for both family and my true love. I want you to both be together in my life... not separate.”

Shuichi was finally shaking less, but he was still crying. Kokichi drew circles with his finger on his back, “Come on Shumai... I would lie but you're normally the stronger one out of the two of us... Please calm down my love.”

Shuichi finally sat up as he sniffled, “You think you’re telling the truth... but you’re wrong.... You’ve always been the strong one.”

Shuichi finally turned to Takane, “You had good intentions... and I’d be lying if I didn’t see your point. I would probably acted the same if someone had made Kichi cry.”

Shuichi finally tried to stand. Kokichi saw and stood up first, helping his soulmate to his feet. Kokichi took his arm and put it over his shoulders as Shuichi smiled.

“Takane-san, I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry.” The boy then bowed deeply to her, wincing a little as he did.

The girl smiled warmly before holding her hand out to him.

“Saihara Shuichi, I accept you as my brother’s soulmate. You have passed all the trials. I hereby welcome you as an honorary member of D.I.C.E.”

Shuichi ignored the hand as he hugged Takane. Takane was shocked, but accepted the hug. Kokichi then joined in, hugging his soulmate from behind to connect their marks. The warm feeling of calm washed over the two of them once more, slightly warmer than before. Arisa than charged in as she hugged all three of them. One by one every member of D.I.C.E joined in. Yuuhi was last as she wiggled her way to hug Shuichi directly.

She smiled as she did, _‘... Maybe love isn’t so bad.’_

Kokichi then pulled away, “Come on! Enough of this heartfelt crap!”

Everyone rolled their eyes as they knew for a fact that he was probably the sappiest of the lot of them... well maybe Shuichi was worse.

The leader clapped his hands, “I say that with my darling Shumai passing we have a feast! Let us eat as much as we want and then pass out!”

Tori laughed, “Oh yeah? And who’s cooking this feast of yours?”

Kokichi put his hands behind his head, “Nishishi~ You of course! My world class cook can handle any request! You get to it while the rest of us tidy this bookcase!”

Yuuhi groaned, “Can’t we just make Shuu do it? He’s the one who knocked it over!”

Kokichi just sniggered again, “Good idea.... But that’s a lie! We all have to chip in and work as a team!”

Tori just rolled his eyes and he headed to the kitchen, “You say that, but I get no help in the kitchen you ass!”

Kokichi just laughed, “What can I say? I’m an evil leader that changes his mind however I want! You underlings just have to do what I say.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop his laughter. Everyone looked at him as he wiped his eyes.

“It’s just so sweet. You’re such a good family. I can’t help but be jealous of how much you care about each other.”

Kokichi gave an honest smile as he took Shuichi’s hands in his own, “No need to be jealous Mr Detective! After all, you’re a part of it now.”

A faint blush formed on Shuichi’s cheeks as he hugged Kokichi.

Kokichi just smiled, “And that is not a lie! Now come on! We got a bookcase to put back! Oh, and Buroda, Shumai needs a plaster for his head… you should also probably check for concussion…”

As everyone got to work, Kokichi grabbed Takane for a second.

“You’re trial was interesting... but did you really think I’d leave it at nine?... come on... it’s not even a round number.”

Takane smirked as she looked at her brother, “Let me guess.... you had this planned from the start.”

Kokichi grinned evilly, “I didn’t plan for the bookcase no. However... there was always going to be ten trials....”

Takane grinned, “Oh do tell me... when is your trial oh great leader of evil.”

Kokichi just put a finger to his lips, “The results will be tomorrow morning mum... Trust me.... this will be entertaining to say the least.”

Takane smiled as she walked to help the others, “I look forward to these results.”

* * *

“Now lift the other leg up Saihara-san.”

Shuichi felt a little embarrassed as he gave Buroda his other leg.

“I can put the cream on myself Buroda-kun.”

The bald man shook his head, “Nonsense, you had a bookcase land on you. I want to help somehow. I'm just glad you aren't concussed.”

Shuichi then looked at the clown clock, “Err, Kichi.... after dinner it’s going to be pretty late. I may have to leave early to get home.”

Kokichi smiled, “Oh don’t worry. You’re staying the night my darling. I already messaged Akamatsu-chan to let her know not to cook dinner for you."

Shuichi sweated, “Oh no, I couldn’t intrude like that.”

Kokichi just walked over and placed his hat on Shuichi, “Don’t worry. D.I.C.E won’t hurt you. Besides, I want you to feel comfortable staying here as you are my soulmate. This is just as much your home now as your apartment is. That’s how I see it anyway, and that’s the truth.”

Shuichi started to blush deeply again and hid his face under the hat rim. Kokichi just giggled.

“.... If you want to... then I will.” Shuichi stated as he looked away.

Kokichi smiled at his adorable soulmate and tackled him to the floor. Shuichi yelped in pain as Buroda sighed, still holding onto his leg.

Yuuhi meanwhile, who was playing cards with Zensho rolled her eyes.

“Get a room you two!”

Kokichi sniggered as he looked at his sister, “Oh don’t worry. We have my room and I assure you.... we’ll be using it later... Nishishi~”

Yuuhi was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Shuichi.

The boy was bright red at this point, “KICHI! Please stop making jokes like that in front of your sister!”

Kokichi looked at his boyfriend innocently, “Hmmm, whatever do you mean Shu-i-chi~ I just meant we’d be sleeping in it because it will be late and we’ll be tired.... what ideas were you having my beloved?”

Shuichi only turned redder as he realised he walked right into that one. Kokichi only sniggered as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

“Don’t tell me... did you think something dirty... My Shuichi.... I didn’t know you had such a _filthy_ mind.”

Kokichi blew into his ear then. Shuichi just stood up sharply as Buroda let go of his leg and stomped over to the dining table, throwing the hat Kokichi put on him back in his face. He pulled the chair out in silence as he sat next to Arisa.

Arisa sighed as she patted Shuichi’s head, “Ko is always like this. Don’t worry Saihara-kun.”

The boy just pouted as he looked away, “Humph!”

Kokichi meanwhile was still cackling on the floor as he put his hat back on, “OH MY GOD! With the choker I got him he looks like an annoyed cat right now! This is just too perfect!”

The rest of D.I.C.E sighed as they comforted the still blushing Shuichi, who was now leaning on his hand and looking very annoyed.

It was then that Tori came in with the food. On his way past he kicked Kokichi.

“Get off the floor and come eat dinner. And wash your hands!”

Kokichi finally got up and quickly hugged Shuichi on the way past.

“Come on, I love you really.”

Shuichi just pinched his cheeks before pouting again, “You’re the one with the dirty mind!”

Kokichi laughed as he spoke, cheeks still pinched, “Guihty ahs chahrged. Whah ahre you gonnah do... ahrrest me?”

Shuichi sighed as he stopped pinching Kokichi’s cheeks and planted a kiss on one of them, “Just wash your hands and then come eat.”

Kokichi smiled, “Of course my beloved.”

* * *

Shuichi was currently looking at the floor of Kokichi’s room.

“... I see now why Haru made tidying his trial... this is insane!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out, “Hey, my room, my rules!”

Shuichi sighed, “Just don’t hurt yourself.”

Shuichi then looked down at his clothes, “I do wonder what I’m going to do. I can’t wear these in bed.... And I don’t want to just wear my underwear.”

Kokichi just smiled as he leaped over to his wardrobe, “No need to worry my beloved! I got you covered!”

Shuichi watched as the leader produced a pair of black pj shorts and a grey shirt. Shuichi knew instantly who’s those were as a few days prior he’d been digging through his draws to find them.

“... So that’s where my clothes went.”

Shuichi carefully came over and pinched Kokichi’s cheeks once more, “Next time ask before you steal them. I would have said yes. You already stole my blue shirt as you said ‘It was crucial evidence in the crime scene’ as it was ‘too colourful' and 'what an emo shouldn't own’ ... actually, correction... I said you could borrow it and then never saw it again.”

“I would never do such a thing! Those are lies! You know how I feel about liars!” Kokichi yelled in a fake shocked tone as he put a hand to his chest.

Shuichi glared playfully, “Really... Kokichi, these are clearly _my_ clothes in _my_ hands that you just pulled out of _your_ wardrobe.”

Kokichi sighed, “I didn’t want to tell you this, but Shuichi, someone else stole your clothes. A masked clothes criminal has targeted you. However, your amazing boyfriend found out about this and stopped him. My evil organisation runs all crime in this city after all! He dare intrude on my turf and from my trophy husband no less! I couldn’t let it stand!”

Shuichi just sighed as he ignored that last statement, “Come on, let's just get dressed. I want to see you in some of your pjs for once after all.”

Kokichi smirked, “How bold of you Shumai. Are you sure you can handle such raw power?”

Shuichi sighed as he navigated Kokichi’s floor with care to get changed on the opposite side of the room.

A few minutes later Shuichi was changed. He turned to see Kokichi in a long sleeved pj top. The arms were red but the top itself was white with a joker card on it. His bottoms were purple trousers that stopped just at his knees. He had also tied his hair back in a ponytail again. Kokichi smirked, knowing full well his boyfriend found him attractive like this. 

Shuichi smiled, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, “Yep... that seems about right.”

Kokichi laughed, “I have way more colour than you emo.”

Shuichi sighed as he carefully stepped over a giant empty Panta bottle, "I'm not an emo."

Kokichi and Shuichi both then walked over to the bed. As Kokichi flopped on, he pulled something shiny from his bedside table.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, I wanted to surprise you with this.”

Shuichi turned to see Kokichi clipping something very familiar around his neck.

Shuichi was now really finding his boyfriend attractive. The combination of him wearing his own choker and the hairstyle was really making Shuichi want to tackle him and just kiss him all over. 

Shuichi however remained composed as a more important question formed in his head, “.... When did you steal my moon choker...”

The boy sniggered, “Wednesday... but that’s a lie! It was the day after you confessed. It actually feels really nice.”

Shuichi sweated, “Please don’t break it… you do look cute though...”

Kokichi laughed as he touched the charm softly, “Don’t worry Shumai! I would never break this! You look too cute in it yourself to break it!”

Shuichi sighed as he undid his own choker, “Come on, we need to sleep. Can you put this in that draw you got _my choker_ from?”

Kokichi smiled as he held his hands out with the greatest of care. Shuichi carefully placed it in his hand and the boy slowly moved it to his draw, closing it so softly it barely made a noise. Kokichi then grabbed a small ball from his floor and threw it at the light switch, turning it off instantly leaving them with only his bedside lamp.

Shuichi sighed, “You’re going to break it if you do that.”

Kokichi sniggered, “I do it every night. I’ve only broken it twice in the four years I’ve lived here. It will be fine.”

Shuichi sighed, “Next question, are you going to take that thing off?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope! I know you love how I look like this! Come on! Kiss me darling!”

Shuichi sighed again before he gave Kokichi a quick peck on the cheek before lying under the covers, “Don’t blame me if you have a stiff neck in the morning.”

Kokichi smiled, “You can just give it a massage if it is.”

As the two settled down and just before Kokichi turned the lamp off, Kokichi suddenly felt himself being sharply pulled into Shuichi’s chest. The boy opened his eyes once more and smiled, settling his chin next to Shuichi neck, giving it a quick affectionate kiss.

“You really are being extra clingy today.”

Shuichi just grabbed him tighter as he spoke in almost a whisper, “... Can I be honest with you?”

Kokichi sensed it was serious and quickly moved his hand to the too Shuichi’s neck, scratching his scalp a little to calm him, “Of course. What’s bothering you Shumai?”

Shuichi just stroked Kokichi’s hair, “I was really scared today.... with Takane I mean.”

Kokichi smiled as he tucked part of Shuichi’s hair behind his ear, “I was too.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No... I mean... When she said we couldn’t see each other anymore I broke down. I just stopped. I want to keep you close as a part of me is still worried that she’s going to change her mind. I was so scared but kept up a brave act as you were so scared too. I was just as scared as you… More so probably.”

Kokichi sighed as he turned them both into a new position. He sat on Shuichi’s torso as he leaned over him, hands cupping his face. Shuichi looked up into the pure purple pools as his face became serious. They were drawing him in, just like a galaxy or solar flare in the far distance of space. Shuichi didn’t care it sounded corny, that’s how they looked in that moment. 

“Listen, I’m not going anywhere Shuichi... and neither are you. I’m going to stay with you for as long as I can. Even my family can’t change my mind after all we’ve been through. I say it all the time but I’ll say it again.”

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and placed it over his own heart, just like Shuichi had done to him when he confessed to the leader. Shuichi only realised now how safe the gesture made him feel. He could feel Kokichi’s strong heart beating underneath. 

“I love you Saihara Shuichi. You and I are soulmates for a reason and even the fires of hell won’t stop me from being with you. That is the honest truth.”

Shuichi smiled, all worry melting from his face. Kokichi really looked like an angel then with the expression and his messy ponytail. He knew most people would say he was wrong and actually a demon, but they didn't know Kokichi like he did. 

Kokichi was Kokichi, perfect in every way. 

Shuichi then had a bright idea as he looped his finger in the ring of his own choker and pulled Kokichi down for a kiss.

Kokichi couldn’t stop his muffled squeak, but soon gave in as he kissed Shuichi. He fluttered his eyes closed as he gave into Shuichi's advances, leaning his body against him. 

Shuichi, finally having some courage, did something that surprised Kokichi further.

He slipped his tongue into Kokichi’s mouth.

Kokichi jolted slightly, not being able to stop his tiny moan escaping, but he soon smiled and returning the gesture, causing Shuichi to groan. Kokichi moved his own tongue to meet Shuichi’s, making them dance in harmony as neither of them fought for dominance. This was just a sweet kiss after all. His lips felt tingly at the new sensation, but he didn’t care. 

Shuichi moved his finger out of the choker and placed his hands on Kokichi’s back as Kokichi used his own to lift Shuichi’s head up a little so he could lace his hands in the blue locks. Shuichi soon sat up so Kokichi would have less trouble. Kokichi, getting lost in the sensation simply hooked his legs around Shuichi waist as he tilted his head more, trying to get their bodies as close together as he could. Shuichi simply sucked on Kokichi tongue momentarily, causing the smaller male to ball his hands into fists tightly in his boyfriend's hair as it felt so amazing. Again, he wasn’t able to stop the louder than before moan escaping his throat. 

Neither of them wanted to stop, but oxygen was quickly becoming a problem. They also both knew they weren't really ready to go much further. 

Kokichi pulled away first, leaving a small trail of salvia connecting the two of them. Both of them were panting at this point, completely red in the face and felt like they were on fire.

The two boys looked at each other with lidded eyes as both their brains started to reboot to normal settings. Their pupils slowly returned to normal as the heated lust haze lifted. 

Shuichi quickly wiped his mouth before kissing Kokichi again. Just a small peck this time.

He then blushed, “Sorry... I should of asked... and ... I know it sucked.”

Kokichi shook his head as he tried to slow his heart and catch his breath, “Are…. Are you kidding me! That…. was ama…. amazing! I actually… God… I can’t feel my legs right now… it was so good Sh… Shumai."

Shuichi blushed harder, “I’m… still sorry.”

Kokichi sighed as he brushed Shuichi’s cheek, “Relax. We have all the time in the world to practice my love.”

Kokichi then hugged Shuichi even tighter, unhooking his legs as he pushed them back down onto the bed. 

“But not tonight. We both need a rest as it’s been a long day. You especially. You have to let those bruises get better mister.”

Shuichi nodded, his body suddenly feeling tired now that Kokichi had pointed it out. Kokichi gently stroked Shuichi’s head as he hummed a little tune that suspiciously sounded like the 'Phantom Thief Rei' anime opening. Shuichi just hugged Kokichi as he felt himself drifting off. Kokichi smiled as the detective went off to dreamland.

Kokichi then lifted himself up as he smiled mischievously, _‘And now it’s time for my test.... I hope you pass Shuichi... I know you will.... Everything I just said is true.... I mean if you fail I’m not going to do anything about it.... Still.... This is going to be fun.’_

Kokichi touched the choker on his own neck before smiling again.

* * *

Shuichi the next morning woke up to the feeling of being hugged. He carefully opened his eyes to see Kokichi smiling up at him from under his chin.

“Good morning my love! I hope my bed was comfy enough for you! You really hugged me tight in your sleep Shumai!”

Shuichi looked to see he had completely wrapped his legs around Kokichi's. He was holding on for dear life as if Kokichi would disappear if he did. Kokichi was used to Shuichi hugging him like a cuddly toy at this point, he actually enjoyed it, but he still loved to tease Shuichi when he woke up. 

Shuichi blushed slightly as he untangled his legs, “Yeah, I had a good night sleep even with the bruises.”

Shuichi looked to see that the leader still had his moon choker on around his neck. Shuichi touched the charm before sitting up and kissing Kokichi’s cheek.

“Good morning Kichi... I hope you also slept well.... does your neck hurt?"

Kokichi closed his eyes as he thought for a second, “Hmmmm, I don’t think so. How lucky!”

Shuichi smiled before a blushed formed on his face, “Hang on, I need the bathroom. Back soon.”

Shuichi got out of bed and headed to the door before he then froze as he turned back to Kokichi, “Ummm, where is it? The bathroom I mean?”

Kokichi pointed the door as he smiled, “The door on the right with a cartoon turd on it.”

Shuichi sighed as he started to move, “Thank you Kichi.”

Kokichi watched as the door closed, playing with the moon charm, _‘Any second now....’_

It was silent for a while as he guessed Shuichi was peeing, but soon enough he then heard the yelling.

“WHAT THE- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO KOKICHI!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his laughter as he heard loud stomping and his door bursting open once more.

He saw that an angry blush was now on Shuichi’s features and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Kokichi just started playing with his hair that was still in a ponytail, “What is it my beloved! Are you okay? Did Shuu leave a shit in the toilet again?”

Shuichi simply marched over and pointed to his neck, “What did you do!?”

Kokichi just looked at the bare neck. There located on Shuichi’s left hand side was a big red mark of skin with some purple in the centre.

Kokichi looked at the mark, his eyes furrowed how Shuichi normally looked when he was thinking.

“Hmmmm, I have no idea.”

Shuichi just got madder, “Don’t lie! I know you did this and I want to know what it is now!”

Kokichi then smiled as looked Shuichi dead in the eye, “Come on detective... Surely you can figure it out. Use that great brain of yours. What kind of mark would I leave on you... and your neck specifically? How would I leave it there too? What could I have used?”

Shuichi closed his eyes for a second. Kokichi was growing with anticipation.

Shuichi’s eyes snapped open as he looked at Kokichi. His eyes were practically glowing now.

“... Did you put a hickey on me...”

Kokichi smiled, “Ding ding ding, Correct! I put that on you last night after you feel asleep.”

Kokichi then put his arms around Shuichi’s neck, “I must say, you made a very interesting noise when I did it. I had to hold myself back from doing more it was so... sensual.... Nishishi~ I was so close to waking you up to continue our make out session.”

Shuichi threw his boyfriend's arms off and stood up, scowling at the leader, “Why.... WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!”

Kokichi, frowned as he looked at Shuichi, “.... Because I have to deal with this mark on my forehead every day. I love you but can you even imagine what I have to go through? For the rest of my life I’m branded. I’m marked as someone’s property in a way. It’s only fair that I get to mark you too, right? I even made it so you can’t cover it with you choker. Why do you think I put this on? Yeah it’s nice to wear your boyfriend’s jewellery, but I also did it to feel how big I’d have to make the hickey. I want you to feel what it’s like to be in my shoes.”

Shuichi continued to glare at his boyfriend, but slowly his eyes softened.

Shuichi sighed, “... You have a point there. It never occurred to me that you'd have to go through that. I won’t cover it.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, “What?”

Shuichi eyes softened as he looked away, “You’re right.... I don’t know how that feels.... I mean, my soulmark is always covered pretty much….. I’m embarrassed... But I don’t want to hide the fact that I'm in a relationship with you. Kichi I love you... a little annoyed at you too at the moment, but I also love you with all my heart.”

Kokichi smiled as Shuichi turned away.

“I’ll deal with your family teasing me. Let’s go have breakfast.”

Kokichi raised his hand, “Wait Shumai.”

Shuichi turned back to Kokichi who was in his bedside table again.

Kokichi threw a few bits and bobs out, not Shuichi’s choker though which he put on the bed, before he found what he was looking for. The boy smiled as he lifted the checkered scarf. He finally turned to Shuichi and held the cloth out.

“I think this is a better sign that you belong to me. Cover the hickey with this.”

Shuichi looked confused as he came back over. As he took the material Kokichi smiled again.

“With this you are now a special member of D.I.C.E my love.”

Shuichi unfolded the material and looked at the small label. Shuichi saw that in blue thread his name was embroidered. Shuichi looked up at Kokichi again who had now sat up and was taking the scarf from his hands. The smaller boy effortlessly put his hands behind Shuichi’s neck and tied the fabric in place. When he was happy with his work he sat back down and gave Shuichi a heartfelt smile.

“Congratulations Shuichi.”

Shuichi touched the fabric before looking at him, “On what?”

Kokichi simply stood up on the bed and hugged his boyfriend, “On passing the final trial. I wanted to see if you would cover up the hickey or not, to really see if you loved me. I knew you did but I can’t help myself. Nine trials seems like an odd number after all.”

Shuichi hugged his boyfriend, “You are a menace... you know that right?”

Kokichi grinned as he climbed off the bed, “But you stiww wove me!”

Shuichi sighed as he kissed Kokichi’s neck to be sweet and as pay back.

“Hyaaa~”

Shuchi pulled away as Kokichi turned bright red, a hand over his mouth.

Shuichi then started to smile deviously, _‘That’s right.... Kichi is ticklish... and his neck is extra sensitive.’_

Kokichi saw this smile and started to sweat, “No.... Shumai.... Don’t...”

Kokichi turned to run past Shuichi, but the detective grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed once more. He then jumped on top of him as his fingers found Kokichi’s tummy and slipped under his shirt.

Kokichi instantly broke into laughter.

“Ha.... n...no.... come....come on Shumai.... stop...stop it! This... isn’t... ahahaha.... fair!”

Shuichi just grinned more, “I will when you stop laughing!”

Kokichi squirmed more as Shuichi’s fingers touched his neck.

“HIYAAA~ Come.... on ... I... hahaha...hahaha... Hyaaaa!.... STOP TEASING ME! I DON’T LIKE IT!”

Shuichi smirked more as he started to speak in a devious tone that resembled Kokichi’s normal voice, “I think that might be a lie~ You are a liar after all~”

Kokichi arms were flailing, “Yo..... You know.... hya~ .... that’s a load of BULL!.... ahahahaha...... You.... the one.... HYAAAA~ That’s lying ! GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING NECK YOU ASS!”

Shuichi then got kicked in the shin, causing Shuichi to break his contraction, giving Kokichi a chance to flip them. 

"You mess with me, you deal with the consequences!"

Shuichi was now laughing uncontrollable. 

"Ahaha, okay… I'm…. Fuhahaha…. I'm sorry! Release me… pff…. My evil supreme leader."

Kokichi just grinned, "Flattery won't work! You have insulted my honour and I plan to torture you for the rest of your days!" 

Shuichi continued to laugh as Kokichi kept up his assault. 

"Learn your place peasant!" 

The two boys continued to laugh, unaware of the nine people outside the door.

Arisa smiled, “I think he really is good for Ko.”

Zensho nodded in agreement, “Yep.”

“I’ve never heard him laugh like that before. It’s sweet.” Haru said with a smile.

Shuu nodded, “Yeah! Any of us tried that boss would have kicked us by now.”

Yuuhi grumbled, “That is so unfair!”

“Come on, we still get him in a way Saihara-san never will.” Yamato stated as he placed a sleeved covered hand on Yuuhi’s shoulder.

Buroda sighed, “One day though the boss will tell him of that place.”

Tori patted Buroda’s shoulder, “And I know he’ll be scared, but Saihara-san will be able to handle it.”

Takane scowled, “I still don’t fully like him though.”

Arisa laughed, “You’ll always be the disapproving mum won’t you.”

Takane nodded, “He’s my younger brother. I can’t help it.”

The whole of D.I.C.E smiled as they shared the same thought.

_‘He’ll be alright.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading! I really hope that kiss wasn't too heated! 
> 
> Right, next week it's my DnD one shot but then the week after its my next soulmate au part titled: A Promise of a Promise to Propose (I've been writing this all day and at the time of this posting I am still only half way through as I got stuck partway... Should be done before midnight hopefully)
> 
> I really hope you're still enjoying this universe and I want to thank you all for reading! Fanartists I'm still so grateful for all your art! Readers, thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos and just supporting my by reading the story alone! It means so so so so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are every Monday to cure the Monday blues ^_^


End file.
